in love with my best friend
by yayraurar5
Summary: Ross and Laura are reunited again to record season 3 of Austin and Ally. What is clear to everyone exept for themselves is that both have felling for each other. What will happen? Will they tell each other what they feel? Will Raura become real?... Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for give a chance to my story! Yay!... Originally, i post this story on my instagram account. But then i decided to post here too, so more people could read...Sorry any mistakes. And what are you waiting for? Let's read!**

Ross's POV

Today I woke up really early, since i need to be in the set at 8 am. It's 7:30 right now and i'm having breakfast.  
>Rocky: morning bro...<br>Ross: morning...  
>Rocky: are you anxious?<br>Ross: why would i be anxious?  
>Rocky: i don't know... Maybe because it's the first day of season 3 of Austin and Ally and you're going to see Laura...<br>Ross: and again, why would i be anxious? Laura is my best friend.  
>Rocky: i know but...<br>Riker: morning guys...  
>RockyRoss: morning...  
>Rocky: well, how i was saying, you'd be anxious because you like Laura<br>Ross:*weird voice* whaaaaaat? I don't like Laura...  
>Rocky: yes, you do<br>Riker: yeah! You're crazy 4 her!  
>Ross:*stills in a weird voice* and what makes u guys think that?<br>Rocky: maybe the way you act when she's around...  
>Riker: or the fact you use any excuse to touch her...<br>Ryland:*entering in the kitchen* yeah, or the fact that you almost drool every time you see her...  
>Ross: what? I don't almost drool when i see her.<br>Rocky/Riker/Ryland: yes, you do  
>Ross:*sighs* yeah guys, you got me, i'm completely in love with her...<br>Rydel:*on the door* awnn, it's so cute hear this...Oh, morning guys  
>Boys: morning sis<br>Ross:*catching his car keys*well, i need to go now. Say good morning to mom and dad when they wake up for me, please  
>BoysRydel: ok  
>Rydel: oh, and send hi to Laura for me, please<br>Ross: i will  
>Rydel: and Ross, don't have afraid to tell her how you feel, i'm sure she likes you back<br>Ross: thanks sis  
>Riker: Ross...<br>Ross: uh...  
>Riker: can you tell Laura to send hi to Vanessa for me?<br>Ross:*laughs* ok, but i didn't knew you had a crush on Laura's sister...  
>Riker:*blushes* *weird voice* whaaat?... Ross, weren't you going?<br>Ross: *laughs* yeah, i'm going, see y'all later.  
>BoysRydel: see y'a.  
>Ross: *gets in the car and drives to A&amp;A set*<p>

**So what do you think? Is it good? Leave reviews, please! I really need to know... And sorry if this chapter is kinda short, but it's just the first one... See you guys on the next update (;...**

** oh and follow me on instagram, please! the username is yayraurar5**

**Thanks for reading!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm here again! I just want to thanks for the follows and favorite and a special thanks to KarynitaAusllyandKick for the review. Well, now let's go to the chapter... Oh, and sorry any gramar mistakes (I'm not american) (;**

Laura's POV

Yaay! I can't believe it's finally the day to return to Austin and Ally! And that's why i woke up so early today. It's 7 o'clock and i need to be on set at 8, so I'm heading to the kitchen to have my breakfast.

Laura: morning mom, sis  
>EllenVanessa: morning Laur...  
>Ellen: Laura, honey, do you mind if i use your car today?<br>Laura: nope. But mom, how will i go to work without my car?  
>Vanessa: i can give you a ride. I need to go to work too, and A&amp;A set is on my way. So that's not a problem<br>Laura: thanks sis...  
>Vanessa: and besides that, i need to talk to you...<br>Laura: about what?  
>Vanessa: wait and you'll see…<br>Laura: ok...  
>With that, we end our breakfast and head to our rooms to get ready.<br>*after a while*  
>Vanessa: * downstairs* Laura, are you ready?<br>Laura:*going downstairs* yeah, let's go!  
>*In the car*<p>

Laura: so, Vanessa, what do want to talk to me?

Vanessa: oh, i was just wondering if you are going to make your move...  
>Laura: make my move?<br>Vanessa: yeah, about Ross... Are you going to tell him how you feel?  
>Laura: and how do i feel?<br>Vanessa: don't pretend you don't know what i am talking about... I know you like him  
>Laura: *weird voice* whaaaat? I-I don't like Ross<br>Vanessa: don't deny it Laura. You know you're a pretty bad liar...  
>Laura:*sighs* ok, you're right, i don't like him. I love him<br>Vanessa: awn, that's cute. You need to tell him...  
>Laura: i know but if he doesn't like me back, I'll ruin everything telling him<br>Vanessa: Laura, don't be afraid. Have you seen the way he looks at you? I'm pretty sure he likes you  
>Laura: really?<br>Vanessa: *smiles* yeah  
>Laura: *smiles too* thanks sis<br>Vanessa: *stops the car in front A&A set* you're welcome  
>Laura: *hugs her and get out the car* bye sis, and thanks again<br>Vanessa: you're welcome *smiles* oh, Laura, tell Ross to say hi to Riker for me...  
>Laura: *laughts* ok. Hey, Vanessa, can i ask you something?<br>Vanessa: sure  
>Laura: do you like Riker?<br>Vanessa: *blushes* well, maybe...  
>Laura: *laughs* nice to know...<br>Vanessa: well, i need to work now. Bye sis...  
>Laura: see ya<p>

With that, Vanessa goes away and I get in the A&A set…

**And that was chapter 2 to yall. What do you think? Tell me please! I'd love to know what you guys think.**

**Maybe I'll update later today, but that's not sure... See you next time (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Like I said, I'm here again with one more chapter... Oh, and this one is a little short, sorry! But I promisse that the next chapters will be longer... Well, let's read!**

Ross's POV

Well, that's it. I'm finally here. I'm on Austin and Ally set. Right now, I'm walking down the aisle, heading to our writing table, once we're doing some table reads today.

*Bumps on someone*  
>RossLaura: oh, sorry. I didn't...  
>Ross: *smiles* oh, hey Laur...<br>Laura:*smiles too* Ross! OMG, how are you? I missed you so much *wide her eyes and blushes, realizing what she said*

Wait. She said she missed me? Yeah, she said! I can't believe it!

Ross:*smiles even more* I really missed you too, Laur...  
>*Raura hugs*<br>Laura:*huge smile on her face* So, how was the Europe?  
>Ross: it was great. You know, Paris and London have such beautiful girls *laughs*<br>Laura: *punches him playfully* Ross! I can't believe you actually thought that!  
>Ross: *laughs* wow. Calm down Laur, i was just kidding. I still being all...i mean, i still being myself<p>

I can't believe i almost said 'i still being all yours'...

Laura:*laughs* i know...  
>Ross: But really, there are awesome places to go there... And before i forget, Rydel sent hi to you<br>Laura: cool, send one to her too. Oh, and talking about send hi to someone, Vanessa asked to you send one to your brother...  
>Ross: don't tell me that the brother you're talking about is Riker...<br>Laura: actually, it's him. Why?  
>Ross: well, he also sent hi to her... And, actually i think he has a crush on your sister...<br>Laura:*smiles* really?  
>Ross: yeah...<br>Laura: awn... And i think she likes him... They would be so cute together  
>Ross: my brother, your sister... Yeah, it's a good combination *laughs*<br>Laura: *laughs too* Hum, Ross, what time is it?  
>Ross:*wide eyes* oh, it's 8:10. We're late!<br>Laura: so, let's go

She grabbed my hand, and i feel sparks, and we head to our writing table…

**And that's it. Hope you have liked it (;**

**and thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!**

**See you next time! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here I am once again! This chapter is short but I hope you guys enjoy it (;**

Laura's POV

Wow. I feel sparks every time I touch Ross. We're on our way to our writing table! We're late!

*Arriving there*

Raini: hey guys, you finally here! We were waiting for you  
>Calum: yeah, where were you?<br>Laura: oh, hey guys...  
>Ross: sorry guys. We met on the way to here and started to talk<br>Laura: yeah, sorry guys...

*At the end of table reads*

Calum: it was very nice to see you guys again!  
>Raini: that's so true. I missed hang out with all of you<br>Laura: we should all go out at Saturday! And Ross, you could bring your family!  
>Ross: ok, and you should bring Vanessa too *blinks to her*<br>Laura: *understands his gesture* yeah, of course!  
>Raini: so that's it! We'll all hang out on Saturday.<br>Calum: for me it's awesome!  
>Raini: it's all good here, but I really need to go now. My brother is waiting for me...<br>Calum: yeah, and I need to call to my mom...  
>Ross: yeah, the guys might be waiting for me...<br>Laura: hum, I'd like to go too but I'm without my car...  
>Ross: I can give you a ride. *rubs his neck*. And, if you want, you could hang out with me and my family. I'm sure my parents won't mind. The guys are missing you...<br>Raini:*whispers to Calum* it's not just his family who misses her  
>Calum: *laughs* *whispers* agreed<br>Laura: really Ross? I'd love to...  
>Ross:*smiles* so, what are we waiting for? Let's go!<p>

Then we go to his car and he opens the door for me. That's really cute.

Ross: ready?  
>Laura: set rock *chuckles* yeah, let's go!<p>

**That's it. See you guys later (;**

**Oh and please, leave reviews. I'd love to know what you think of my story... (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heey! I'm here again! Yay! Since the last chapter was super short, I decided to post another one today!...So, what are you waiting for? Let's read!**

Ross's POV

Me and Laura are heading to my house now. I'm so happy that i can spend more time with her now. Yay!

*Arriving there* *Opening the door*

Ross: hey guys!  
>Stormie: oh, hey honey... Laura! OMG, long time no see...<br>Laura: hi Stormie *hugs her* yeah, really long time... I missed you!  
>Stormie: I missed you too, honey... Well, I'm going to call the guys... Feel at home.<br>Laura: ok, thanks Stormie  
>Stormie: you're welcome!<br>*Stormie goes away*  
>Ross: so, Laura, are you hungry? Want to eat anything?<br>Laura: *laughs* I'm not that hungry. But I know you are. So, let's go.  
>Ross: *laughs* yeah, actually I am<br>*They go to the kitchen*  
>Rocky: hey Ross, did you tell Laura... *sees Laura* Oh, hey Laura. How are you?<br>Laura: hi Rocky, Ratliff. I'm fine, thanks  
>Ratliff: oh, hey Laur...<br>Laura: *stares at Ross* tell me what?  
>Ross: *weird voice* t-that everyone was missing you...<br>Laura: oh, all right

*Rydel, Riker and Ryland enter in the kichen*

Rydel: i heard that there's another girl on this house...  
>Laura: Rydel! Gosh, girl, I missed you!<br>Rydel: missed you too, Laur... *hugs Laura*  
>RikerRyland: hi Laura  
>Laura: oh, hey boys...and Riker, before I forget, Vanessa sent hi to you...<br>Riker: *wide smile* really?  
>Ryland: *whispers to Rocky* gosh, Riker can lets more obvious that he likes Vanessa than Ross lets that he likes Laura<br>Rocky: *whispers to Ryland* oh yeah man...  
>Ratliff: so, what are we going to do now?<br>Riker: I don't know you guys but I need to go now...  
>Ross: where are you going?<br>Riker: *weird voice* I-I... I need to... Go to the supermarket... Yeah, I need to go there!  
>Everybody: ok...<br>Laura: I know! We could watch a movie!  
>Ross: yeah, and eat popcorn! *Everybody stares at him* what? I'm hungry...<br>Rydel: and when you're not hungry?  
>Ross: well, that's a good question...<p>

*Everybody laughs*

Then, we go watch a movie. I sit beside Laura. I put my arms around her waist and she puts her head on my chest. At the end, we both ended up falling asleep on each other's arms.

**OMG! Where is Riker going? What do you think is going to happen next? tell me, please!**

**See yall on the next chapter (;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess who's back with another chapter?... Me! Well, something important will happen in this chapter. Can you guess what is it?... No? Ok, let's read and you'll find out (;**

Laura's POV

That's it. I woke up a couple of minutes ago and I realized that I ended up falling asleep on Ross's arms. I look around me and everyone is also asleep. I stay like this just for feel his warm.

*Ross moves*

OMG, he's moving. I'll stay like if I was sleeping.

Ross: *looks at her and strokes her hair* God, you're so adorable when you sleep. I wish you knew how I really feel about you…

Wait! How he really feels? Does he like me back?

Laura: and how do you really feel about me, Ross?  
>Ross: oh, Laura, I didn't know you were awake. You heard that?<br>Laura: yeah, can you tell me?  
>Ross: c-can we talk in another place?<br>Laura: of course we can.

With that he took me to his and Ryland bedroom

Laura: ok, we're here. Can you tell me now?  
>Ross: *nervous* *starts to pacing around* I-I don't know if I can...<br>Laura: why?  
>Ross: because this can ruin everything we have<br>Laura: but, if it doesn't ruin everything?  
>Ross: than everything will be much better...<br>Laura: than take this risk. Or we both will never know what we could be...

He took a deep breath and grabbed my shoulders and looked straight on my eyes. He was looking at my soul.

Ross: Laur, I... I want you know that I love your smile, that when I look at your eyes I lost myself on them, that when you laugh it's like music to me, that when you sing it's like being in another world, that every time we touch I feel like I never felt before. That I think about you every moment, every day of my life. I want you know that I'm completely in love with you.

Ok, you can't imagine how much happy and shocked I am right now. I mean, OMG! HE LIKES ME BACK! YAY! I can't even move right now, and that's what is getting Ross even more nervous right now.

Ross: omg, I knew I shouldn't had said that. I'm sor...

At that moment I did the thing I was dying to do... I kissed him! I mean, we've already kissed, but it wasn't 'real', because those were Austin and Ally, not Ross and Laura. But now it's real. It's me and him. With no camera, no acting. It's just us.  
>He was shocked at first. But then he corresponded me. He embraced me by my waist and I embraced him by his neck. We kiss with all the passion, like the world would end at that moment. We end the kiss breathless.<p>

Ross: Wow. That was incredible! So, that means you like me, right?  
>Laura: *laughs* that doesn't means that I like you... That means that I'm also completely in love with you! That I'm completely in love with your eyes, your smile, you laugh, your voice, your way of being yourself, your Laura jokes, your cuteness. That means that I can't live without you!<p>

He kisses me with the same intensity that before. Then he stared at me, smiling.

Ross: so you, Miss Marano, would like to be my Juliet?  
>Laura: *smiles* just if you, Mr. Lynch, agree on being my Romeo.<br>Ross: *smiles* I would never recuse that!

Then he catches me, spinning me around, giving me another wonderful and sweet kiss…

**Awnn... They declared their felling! Raura is happening. Yay! **

**Yes, they're together but still a lot of things to happen**

**Returning to the last chapter's question: Where's Riker? Do you guys have any idea to where he is?**

**See you guys on the next chapter (;**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Thank you guys for the follows, favorites and reviews (:... This chapter was funny to write. Hope you all like it (;**

Ross's POV

Yeah! I can't belive Laura really likes me back! And better, she's also in love with me! This is the best day of my whole life. I can't describe how I felt when she kissed me at that moment. It was the best sensation that I ever felt. That was so good just being ourselves. So good just feel her in my arms. So good to say that she's finally mine and I'm finally hers.

Right now, I'm spinning her around and we're laughing like idiots. I pick her on bride style and we continue spinning around until we fall in my bed. I fall on top her. I lean to kiss Laura, and that's when the door suddenly opens.

Ryland: Ross are you he... *looks at them* *smirks* wow, guys what's happening here? Ross, you still knowing that this is also my bedroom, right? And that would be really awkward to me sleep on this place knowing that something like 'that' happened here, right?

Ok, now I have to face palm myself mentally. I can't believe Ryland actually said that. While Laura and I are blushing really hard as we stand out of my bed, my brother is laughing like the world is going to ending at the next second. When we are completely stand, I wrap my arms around her and plant a sweet kiss on her lips.

Ryland: *realizes what's happening* so, huh...*rubs his neck, ashamed* are you guys together now?  
>Ross: *laughs* yeah, and don't worry. We're not going to do anything like that...<br>Laura: yeah, we're not going take the risk of being parents at 17. Don't get me wrong, I do want have kids, just not now **_(a/n: remember this. It will be important)_**. Right, Ross?  
>Ross: yeah... And by the way, other reason for not doing this here is that I know this bedroom is yours too...<br>Ryland: *whispers* damn it  
>Raura: what?<br>Ryland: oh, it's not what you are thinking. I'm really happy for you guys... It's just that now I owe Rocky 20 bucks... *shouts* ROCKY, YOU WON!  
>Rocky: *downstairs* OWE WHAT?<br>Ryland: *sighs* JUST COME TO MY ROOM!  
>Rocky: *arrives there* ok Ry, what do you... *sees Ross's arm around Laura waist* whoa there, are you guys together?<br>Raura: yeah...  
>Rocky: haha I won... Ry, you can pass my 20 bucks right now...<br>Ryland: *sighs* *hands him the money* here, all yours.  
>Rocky: thank ya. *sees Laura and Ross confuses faces* oh, let me explain this. So, Laura, this morning all of us had a talk about how obvious was that Ross likes you...<br>Ross: wait, did you guys actually bet if I would say to Laura everything?  
>Ryland: no, we had sure that you'd tell her sooner or later...<br>Ross: and how did you know that?  
>Rocky: dude, you almost drool over her *points to Laura* do I need to say anything else?<br>Ross: *blushes* *rubs his neck* no...  
>Laura: so, what did you bet?<br>Ryland: we just bet when he'd tell it to you... I bet he'd do it in 2 months and Rocky bet he'd do it in less than a month  
>Rocky: and I won...<br>Raura: oh...  
>*Ratliff and Rydel entering in the room*<br>Ratliff: guys did anyone here saw Riker?  
>Rydel: yeah, we didn't see him arriving...*sees Raura* awn. Are you two finally together?<br>*Raura nods*  
>Rydellington: awn, congrats guys...<br>Ross: wait, didn't Riker arrive yet?  
>Ratliff: yeah, it's already 11pm and no sign from him...<br>Laura: wait, is it already 11 pm? I need to go home!  
>Rydel: relax Laur... I called to your mom. She said it's all right you sleep here<br>Laura: thanks Del...  
>Rydel: you're welcome... Well, you two need to be on set really early, so I think it's better we all go to sleep. Laur, you can stay on my bedroom.<br>Ross: *hugs Laura tighter* awn, can't she stay here with me?  
>Ryland: NO! I mean, and where do I sleep?<br>Ross: you could sleep on Riker's bed, once seems he's not going to sleep here tonight...  
>Ryland: but...<br>Ross: and don't worry, we'll JUST sleep. I mean, if Laur agrees with it  
>Laura: if Ry don't have any problem with it, for me it's all right<br>Ryland: *sights* ok Laur, you can stay here...

Then we all got ready and go to sleep...

**So that's it. Did you like it?... And Riker didn't come back home to sleep. Can you guess where is he?**

**See you guys next time (;**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaack! Sorry for not update yesterday. I had no time to do it. Well, here is chapter 8, and I really hope you like it (;**

Laura's POV

I woke up with an alarm clock, on a different place. It wasn't my room. I didn't recognize at first, until I saw a certain blonde figure on the bed beside where I was. I smiled remembering what happened yesterday. I'm so happy! We're dating! Yay!

Awn, he's so cute when he sleeps. I feel like I could watch him sleeping all day. But, fortunately or unfortunately, we both need to work.

I sit beside him on his bed, thinking about how I'm going to wake him up. I know! I lean to Ross and give him a sweet kiss. After a few seconds he kiss me back and wraps his arms around me, taking me closer to him, making me lie on his bed.

Ross: you know, I could get used to this...  
>Laura: *laughs* good morning to you too, Mister<br>Ross: morning Laur...  
>Laura: shouldn't we get ready for work?<br>Ross: *yawns* hum... Can't we stay like this for a moment? It's so good *kisses Laura*  
>Laura: *laughs* hum... Ok. But just for a moment.<p>

We still like that for a moment 'till someone knocks on the door.

Laura: come in  
>Rydel: morning guys... Awn, you're so cute when you two are like this... Well, mom is calling for breakfast... Oh, before I forget, Laur if you want to take a shower or something like that, I can lend you some clothes.<br>Laura: thanks Del. And I'm going to take your offer  
>Rydel: ok. Then, let's go get you some clothes<br>Laura: ok... *kisses Ross* see you in the kitchen...*get out of the bed*  
>Ross: ok...<p>

Then, I get some Rydel's clothes and take a shower.

Now I'm going to their kitchen, to have some breakfast. When I arrive there, I see that everybody is already awake. I mean, everybody except for Riker, who isn't there.

Laura: morning everyone... Oh, Stormie, Mark, thanks for let me staying here last night  
>Stormie: oh, it was nothing sweetie. You can stay here every time you want. You're almost from the family...<br>Ryland: now more than before...  
>Mark: what do you mean with it Ryland?<br>Rocky: oh, do you don't know the news yet?

*Mark and Stormie shake their heads*

Rocky: well, let me tell you guys...*points to Ross and Laura* they're dating!  
>Stormie: oh, really?<p>

With that, Ross wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. And then we both answer: really

Stormie/Mark: finally!  
>Ross: ok, why is everybody saying finally?<br>Stormie: oh, that's because everyone was waiting for this moment, honey... Awn we're so happy for you two!  
>Mark: that's true<br>Ryland: well, it's everyone happy and all, but I have a question...  
>Stormie: what question, sweetheart?<br>Ryland: where's my brother?  
>Ratliff: which brother?<br>Ryland: the only one who's not here  
>Ratliff: Riker... Yeah, where's him?<br>Stormie: well, yesterday he sent me a message that he'd sleep on a friend's house, and that he'd be back in the morning...  
>Rocky: which friend?<br>Stormie: someone from Glee  
>Ross: well, that's weird. He barely sleeps out home<br>Rocky: agreed  
>Laura: guys, what time is it?<br>Rydel: it's 7:30 am  
>Laura: thanks Del... Ross can you drive me at my house? I need to pick some things to take to the studio...<br>Ross: all right. So, see y'all later guys... Bye mom, dad...  
>Laura: see y'a guys... And thanks again Stormie and Mark<br>Stormie: bye kids... You're welcome Laur...  
>Everyone else: bye guys...<p>

Then we get in Ross's car and we head to my home…

**And that's it. What do you think? Leave reviews, please! I'd love to know you opinion (;**

**Riker didn't show up yet. Where do you think he is?**

**See you later (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Ready to know where is Riker? Well, let's read!**

Ross's POV

Me and Laura are heading to her house right now because Laur needs to take some things to the studio. Oh, we're here.

Ross: and here we are...  
>Laura: thanks Rossy... Wanna come in?<br>Ross: Rossy? I won a new nickname?  
>Laura: yeah, didn't you like it?<br>Ross: yeah, it's cute. But I always thought my nickname was something like Rossome or Romeo... *Laughs* But, yes, I think I'll accept your invitation, let me just park the car  
>Laura: *laughs* ok, but remember, you're Rossome and you'll always be my Romeo *kisses him*<br>Ross: *ends parking his car* ok, now we can go.

While I was getting out of my car, I noticed another car parked a little bit more distant than mine was from her house. The weird is that the car was familiar to me.

Ross: hey Laur, that's your sister's car?  
>Laura: no, her car is parked on our garage...<br>Ross: so, whose is that car?  
>Laura: I don't know, but I'm sure I've seen that car before...<br>Ross: is it from one of your neighbor?  
>Laura: no. I've already seen it before, but not around here.<p>

Then we decided to go closer to check it out. When we arrived there, I was shocked.

Laura: is this...  
>Ross: *nodding* Riker's car?<br>Laura: but what would...  
>Ross: my brother's car doing here?<br>Laura: wait, don't you think...  
>Ross: that he spent the night with Vanessa... Yeah, I'm starting to think at this possibility...<br>Laura: well, there's just one way to confirm this and it's...  
>Ross: entering in your house...<br>Laura: *laughs*  
>Ross: why are you laughing?<br>Laura: we're ending each other's phrases...  
>Ross: oh, cool *laughs too*<p>

We started to heading to her house when we heard a noise. We see the front door opening and we also see something we somehow expected.

Ross: are they...  
>Laura: Vanessa and Riker?<br>Ross: and are they...  
>Laura: kissing?<p>

Yeah, they were kissing. We were not that surprise with their act. I mean, we've already known they liked each other.

Ross: should we let they see us?  
>Laura: no. I think they might have a reason to hide it...<br>Ross: yep, you're right. I just can't think of anything that would make them hide their relationship...  
>Laura: neither can I. Well, I think is better we hide.<p>

I nod and we hide behind my car. I need confess I'm impressed they didn't notice my car yet... They might be so distracted with what they're doing to notice it... And then something popped in mind.

Ross: Laur, aren't your parents at home?  
>Laura: until I know they are...<br>Ross: so how Riker and Vanessa are so peaceful? I mean, aren't they hiding it?  
>Laura: yeah, I was thinking about it...<br>Ross: you don't think...  
>Laura: that my parents know about them? No, I don't think that. If they knew, I think I would already know something... Besides it, I doubt that they would let Riker spend the night with her on the way that they apparently spent it...<br>Ross: so you think...  
>Laura: that my parents don't have any idea that this is happening... They might be asleep right now...<br>Ross: *laughs* we're doing that again... You know, completing each other's phrases...  
>Laura:*laughs* yeah, we are... And I love it...<br>Ross: *kisses her* and i love you  
>Laura: *kisses him again* awn, I love you too<p>

Then we returned to watch Ranessa. Ranessa, yeah i think it's a good couple name for them... Well, they've already ended to making out and Riker is heading to his car. While he starts the car and goes away, Vanessa closes the front door.

Ross: so, we know their secret... What are we going to do? Should we tell them?  
>Laura: I don't think so... What about we just let them tell us when they're ready and then we tell them we've already known about it?<br>Ross: nice idea Laur... Hey, shouldn't you go pick your things?  
>Laura: oh, I almost forgot this... Let's go!<p>

She said while grabbed my hand, guiding me to her house…

**And that's it. Did you liked it? Leave reviews, please!**

**See yall soon (;**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I'm back! How are yall? Who saw yesterday livestream? It was soo cool!... Ok, I'll stop babbling now. Let's read!**

Laura's POV

I have to confess I wasn't so surprise with Riker and Vanessa's relationship. I'm happy for them! They are so cute! I just can't understand why they are hiding it from everyone.

Well, me and Ross are in front my house now, and I'm trying to find my keys.

Laura: Ross, I think I forgot my keys. I can't find them  
>Ross: let's just ring the bell<br>Laura: don't you think she would be suspicious?  
>Ross: good point. But we don't have another way...<br>Laura: you're right *sighs* let's do it.

Then we rang the bell. And guess who opened the door? If you said Vanessa you're right. She widened her eyes when she saw us.

Vanessa: *nervous* R-Ross, La-Laura? What are you doing here? Laura, shouldn't you be asleep on your room?  
>Laura: yeah, I should if I had fallen asleep at home... I slept at Ross's. Didn't you know it?<br>Vanessa: no. Sorry, I arrived really late last night... Everyone was asleep when I came home...  
>Laura:*suspicious* and why did you arrived so late?<br>Vanessa: *nervous* y'a know… We had to reshoot some scenes... And it takes time... Hey Ross, how's everything? And your family?  
>Ross: everything all right... And everyone is fine, just Riker that is acting weird lately. He slept out yesterday. And didn't say where...<br>Vanessa: *rubs her neck* *weird voice* yeah, weird...*see their hand interviewed* is something going on between you two that I'm not knowing? *points to their hands*  
>Laura: oh, yeah... *hugs Ross* we're dating *smiles*<br>Vanessa: really?  
>Raura: really...<br>Vanessa: *sighs* finally!  
>Laura: why is everyone saying this? Was that obvious that we liked each other?<br>Vanessa: yeah, it was...*smiles* I'm so happy for you two!  
>Raura: *laughs* thanks...<br>Vanessa: but wait, what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you guys heading to the set right now?  
>Ross: we were, but Laura said she had to pick something here...<br>Laura: yeah, I really need... Aren't mom and dad up yet?  
>Vanessa: nope<br>Laura: well, I'm going to pick my things...

I say while grab Ross's hand, pulling him to my room.

Vanessa: *laughs with the scene* ok, but just warning you two: be careful, I don't want be aunt yet...

Me and Ross blushed with that. We entered in my room and I close the door. And it's when I heard my boyfriend, my boyfriend it's so good to say this, laughing.

Laura: why are you laughing?  
>Ross: I'm laugh of the fate that your sister said to us to be careful when she spent the night with my brother on your house with no one knowing about it...<br>Laura: *laughs* yeah, and she says I'm the crazy one...

I say while I grab my things. Then, Ross came and hugs me from behind and says on my ear:

Ross: yeah, you're the crazy one, but my crazy one...

I smile and turn to face him. I wrap my arms around him and I kiss him... We kiss for a long time, we kiss until we need to breathe again. We smiled to each other and it's when we hear a knock on my door.  
>Ellen: Laura, are you here, honey?<p>

Me and Ross return to our original positions. Well, we almost do that, because Ross continues has an arm around me.

Laura: yeah, come in.  
>Ellen: *opens the door* oh, morning kids...*smiles* iIm so happy that you two are finally together... *hugs them* *see their confuse faces* oh, Vanessa told me the news.<br>Raura: oh...  
>Laura: thanks mom<br>Ross: yeah, thanks Mrs. Marano.  
>Ellen: oh Ross, I already said that you don't need call me like that. You can call me Ellen.<br>Ross: ok, Mrs... I mean, Ellen  
>Ellen: should you go to the studio now? It's almost in the time you start shooting...<br>Laura: yeah, we're going now... Bye mom. See you later... And say good morning to dad when he wakes up. *Kisses her mom's cheek*  
>Ellen: ok, sweetheart. Have fun today...<br>Laura: we will... Bye mom  
>Ross: bye Ellen<p>

Then we go downstairs, say goodbye to my sister and we get out of my home, heading to A&A set.

**And that's if for today. What do you guys think? Tell me, please.**

**See you in the next time (;**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heey! Guess who's back? Me! By the way, I'm sooo sorry I didn't post in like 5 days? It's just that I was busy... Anyway, let's read now!**

Ross's POV

I just parked my car on the parking lot and I help Laura get out of the car.

Laura: thanks Ross, this is so sweet... *give him a peck on the lips*  
>Ross: your welcome sweetheart...*winks at her*<br>Laura: *laughs* sweetheart?  
>Ross: yeah, you gave me a nickname, so I thought I should do something like that too...<br>Laura: awn *kisses him again* that's soo cute Rossy...  
>Ross: *blushes* thanks Laur... So, let's get in now?<br>Laura: sure, let's go...

She finishes grabbing her thing and then she grabbed my hands and we head to the set.

Raini: hey there guys, how are you?  
>Ross: hey Raini, we're great and you?<br>Raini: I'm great too... Oh, Laur I tried to call you yesterday but you didn't responded... But, chill out. It wasn't anything important...  
>Laura: oh, sorry Raini. I put it on silent... But guess what?<br>Raini: what?  
>Ross: *wraps his arms around Laura* try to guess...<br>Raini: *looks at them and widens her eyes* OMG! OMG! OMG!  
>Calum: OMG, Raini what's happening? Are you ok?<br>Raini: yeah, I'm ok. But guess what, Calum?  
>Calum: what?<br>Raini: RAURA IS HAPPENING!  
>Calum: Raura is happening? Finally! I knew those two will get together sooner or later... I mean, do you see how they look at each other? And what about personal space? They absolutely don't know what it means when they are around each other...<br>Raini: yeah, it was so obvious...  
>Laura: *cleans her throat* guys we still here...<br>Ross: yeah. I never thought you two would fangirling about this  
>Calum: oh, hey guys!<br>Raini: and sorry for fangirling on that way... It's just that we're so happy for you  
>Calum: really happy<br>Laura: guys, shouldn't we go to work now?  
>Everyone else: yeah, let's go.<p>

Then we all go live our characters. It's so fun to be Austin again. He's so energetic, confident and funny. I wish me, Ross, could be more like him. Not that I'm not like this. It's just that it's so much easier for him. It's also really funny seeing how Laura and Ally are so similar. Both of them are so talented and dorky on an adorable way, what makes them adorkable. Actually, this is one of mainly factors that made Austin fell for Ally and also one of those that made me, Ross, fell for Laura. I know, this sounds so cliché, characters fall for each other and actors also fall for each other. A lot of people would say that we could be mixing our feelings. But no, we're not. I'm sure of that. I'm sure I'm not in love with Laur just 'cause Austin is in love with Ally. I'm sure Laur isn't in love with me just 'cause Ally is in love with Austin. I'm pretty sure 'Raura' isn't happening just 'cause 'Auslly' is also happening. No, I love Laura for what she is. And I know she loves me for what I am. This all just happened in the same time.  
>It's also pretty cool see Calum like Dez again. It's funny see how crazy, funny and nonsense Calum can be when he's playing Dez. Not that Calum isn't like this. And yeah, I'm saying Calum is crazy, but it is a good thing. He's always making everybody laughs. Dez is just an extreme version of Calum. Oh, and we have Raini. Raini is such an amazing actress. She can be the sweet girl that she is and then she can be the crazy girl that Trish is. Yeah, like I said, it's good to be back here again...<p>

Oh, and did I said that everyone on set already found out about me and Laur? Yeah, they did. And I'm happy to inform that all of them are happy for us. I have to confess that didn't know that we have so many friends that shipped us together.

Me, Laura, Calum and Raini are all in my dressing room, just hanging out. Me and Laura are cuddling on the couch while Raini and Calum are playing guitar hero on my TV.

Calum: and I won! More luck next time Raini...*laughs*  
>Raini: *laughs* yeah, I hope so... *sees Raura* awn did anyone already said that you're cute together?<br>Ross: *laughs* not directly...  
>Laura *laughs*<br>Calum: yeah, you two are the cutest couple ev-ah... But I have a question to you. Will you guys make this public?  
>Laura: what do you mean with public?<br>Raini: he wants to know if you two will let the rest of the world to know... Y'a know fan, the press...  
>Ross: I don't know if it's a good idea. Not the fans part. They would be happy for us...<br>Calum: mainly the shippers...  
>Laura: but the thing is: fans knowing also mean press knowing. And the press knowing could not be cool<br>Ross: yeah, they could make things like creating stories about us or disturbing facts, what could complicate the things...  
>Raini: so, you'll keep it in secret<br>Laura: at least for a while  
>Ross: yeah, we'll not be able to hide our relationship forever<br>Calum: you're right guys  
>Raini: totally.<p>

After that, once we had already finished working, we decided just to hang out on Raini's home. Actually, we're heading to there right now...

**And that's it. What do yall think? Pleease, leave reviews. It's important to me knowing what you think so I can continue post the story.**

**Till next time (;**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there! I'm here again!... So, this chapter is super super cute and fuffly. I hope you all like it (;**

Laura's POV

After we finished working, we all decided to hang out on Raini's house. It was really really funny. Ross told us his Laura Jokes. We laughed pretty much. Well, at least I laughed pretty much. I don't know why, but not everyone thinks Laura Jokes are funny. Well, maybe that's why Ross calls them Laura Jokes.

Laura: well, it's so good here, but it's getting late and I don't want bother you guys here.  
>Ross: Laura is right. I gotta go too<br>Laura: yeah, you really need to go too. You're my ride! *laughs*  
>Ross: *laughs* yeah, you're right<br>Raini: don't worry guys. You're not bothering anyone...  
>Laura: awn, Raini. That's really sweet. But I really need to go. My mom might be worried...<br>Ross: yeah, mine too...  
>Raini: ok, I understand... Calum, you can stay if you want. My mom will order some pizza...<br>Calum: really?! I mean, of course *smiles*

Then me and Ross say goodbye to everyone and head to his car.

Ross: so, do you want me to take you home or do you want to go somewhere else? Y'a know we could spend some time alone...*rubs his neck*  
>Laura: are you, Ross Shor Lynch, inviting me to a date? *laughs*<br>Ross: well, I wouldn't call this a date, but now that you're saying, yeah, it's kinda a date...  
>Laura: I'd love to... *laughs*<br>Ross: good you said that, 'cause I know the perfect place to take you...  
>Laura: and which is this place?<br>Ross: surprise... *laughs*

He drives for LA for not a long time. Then I recognize the place that he's taking

me to...

Laura: wait. Don't tell me you're taking me to that observatory where we can see the Hollywood symbol...  
>Ross: yep, we're going there<br>Laura: awn... There's a really beautiful place, Ross... Thank you  
>Ross: you're welcome *smiles*<p>

He parked his car and we get out of it. We go until the guard rail to observe the Hollywood symbol. Ross wraps his around me and I put my head on his shoulder. We stay like this for a moment, just enjoying each other's warm.

Ross: hey, let's lay on the car's hood. Then we can look at the stars

He says while grabbing my hand, heading to the car. I lay on the hood while he turns on the radio. When he turned on a song starts to fill the environment. But wait, it's not just any song. He smiles listening to it and while he lays beside me and wraps his arms around me once again. I smile too, while laying my head on his chest.  
>Laura: you know, this is one of my favorite songs...<br>Ross: really?  
>Laura: *smiles* really<br>Ross: *smiles* Nice to know… 'Cause it's about you...  
>Laura: wait, what? What do you mean with the song being about me?<br>Ross: *chuckles* who do you think I was thinking about when I wrote the lines "I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends, I'm talking 'bout real not pretend, I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time, You and I can even write the end"?  
>Laura: *smiles* *eyes sparkling* me?<br>Ross: it was always you. And that's why each one of the last R5 songs we wrote has something about you. And that's one of the things that made me realize I was in love with you.  
>Laura: *smiles* really? That's really cute. You know when I had sure I was in love with you?<br>Ross: when?  
>Laura: when we did that scene that Austin sings I Think About You to Ally...<br>Ross: *laughs* that's funny...  
>Laura: *confuse face* why?<br>Ross: *smiles* because that was the same moment I realize you've stolen my heart.  
>Laura: I love you, Ross<br>Ross: I love you too, Laur. Forever... *kisses her forehead*  
>Laura: forever... *kisses him passionately*<p>

And we stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other company and looking at the stars.

After that we decided to go home, because it was getting late. Ross drove me home.

Laura: thanks for the amazing day, Rossy.  
>Ross: *smiles* thank you for the amazing day too, Laur.<br>Laura: bye Ross. I love you  
>Ross: love you too, Laur.<p>

We kiss and I get out of his car, heading to my home while he also makes his way to his.

**Awwnn how much 'i love you' in just one chapter! **

**So, what do you think? Did you like the chapter? Tell me! I love to know your opinion (good or not)**

**See you next time (;**


	13. Chapter 13

**And I'm back! I saw you guys liked the last chapter! Yay!... Well, this one was funny to write. I hope you like it (;**

Ross's POV

I arrived home and headed to my bedroom. It's like 9:30 pm, not too late. But I'm a little bit tired and I have to wake up early tomorrow. Lots of stuff to do, like go to A&A set and get the things ready to go to promote TBM in New York. Wow! Tomorrow will be a tiring day.

Arriving on my bedroom, I open the door and see my little brother with his girlfriend. They were kissing.

Ross: *coughs* hey guys, how are you two?  
>Ryland: *breaks the kiss* Ross? What are you doing here? I thought you were out... By the way what were you doing? You usually don't arrive this late...<br>Ross: nice you ask this... And yeah, I was out. I was doing the same thing you were trying to do...  
>Ryland: and what do you think I was trying to do?<br>Ross: pass some time alone with your girlfriend?  
>Ryland: so, you were passing some time alone with Laura... *smirks* what type of alone time?<br>Ross: *laughs* y'a know, like staring at the stars, being a romantic guy, having a little making out session... *laughs* nothing like you're thinking... But, once you said that, I hope you know that what you said to me yesterday also applies to you...*laughs*  
>Ryland: Ross! *throws a pillow on his brother*<br>Savannah: *confuse face* Ry, what is he talking about?  
>Ryland: *blushes* n-nothing...<br>Ross: why are you so ashamed now, Ry? *laughs*... Well, let me explain what happened.  
>Ryland: that's not really necessary,Ross<br>Ross: why can't I tell her this? You said it in front of Laura.  
>Savannah: yeah, why can't he tell me?<br>Ryland: because it's embarrassing... *sighs* ok, I'm not gonna win, right?  
>Ross: nope<br>Ryland: *sighs* just get done with that  
>Ross: *laughs* well, yesterday, I said what I felt to Laura, and she said what she felt to me. So, we started dating. And we were so happy that I decided to play with her, catching her on bridal style and spinning her around. Then we fell on my bed. And that was when your boyfriend opened the door and started to say random things like this was also his bedroom and how would be really weird sleep here knowing that something like 'that' happened here...<br>Savannah: *laughs*  
>Ryland: dude, you were on top of her! What did you want me to say?<br>Ross: but that was because we fell on my bed and she was on my arms. Plus mom and dad were at home! But I hope you've gotten the message  
>Ryland: ok ok ok ok. I got it!<br>Savannah: *laughs*  
>Ross: *laughs*<br>Riker: *enters in the room* ok, what's going on here!? I can listen you guys laughing from my room  
>Ross: oh, nothing. I was just making the things clear to Ry, like he made to me yesterday... Y'a know, about our room...<br>Riker: *gets the message* *laughs* oh, this! I understand. I also made this to Rocky *laughs*  
>Ryland: ok, it was nice to see you guys... But Savannah and I are going to downstairs... So, see you later guys!<br>Savannah: see y'a!

While Ryland and Savannah were getting out of the room, me and Riker looked at each other and bursted into laugh.

Riker: ok, this was really funny, but really cruel too. I mean, he was with his girlfriend.  
>Ross: cruel? He said that in front Laur yesterday. And we had just declared ourselves to each other... And when I say just I mean at exactly that moment.<br>Riker: *laughs* oh yeah, I heard you and Laura are together now! I'm so proud of you little bro! *hugs Ross*  
>Ross: thanks Riker! I'm so happy right now! *remembers of Riker and Vanessa kissing this morning* but, and you Riker?<br>Riker: what about me?  
>Ross: have you already asked Vanessa out?<br>Riker: *weird voice* what? Why would I ask Vanessa out?  
>Ross: I don't know. Maybe because you have a huge crush on her?<br>Riker: *nervous* *weird voice* what? I don't have a crush on your girlfriend's sister *rubs his neck*  
>Ross: Riker, do you want to tell me anything? You know you can trust me, right?<br>Riker: *suspicious face* what? Of course I know I can trust you Ross.  
>Ross: *sighs* you're just not ready to tell me or anyone else, right?<br>Riker: *sighs* *nods*  
>Ross: just tell me when you'll be ready, ok?<br>Riker: ok, thanks Ross... *goes towards the door, but stops suddenly* hey, Ross...  
>Ross: what?<br>Riker: Do you know anything about me?  
>Ross: *laughs* well, maybe...<br>Riker: *smiles* ok bro, good night. See you in the morning.  
>Ross: *smiles* night Riker. 'Till tomorrow.<p>

With that Riker lived my room, going towards his and I got ready and finally went to sleep.

**And that's it. What do you think? Tell me on reviews...**

**See yall next time (;**


	14. Chapter 14

**And I'm here!... So, on one of reviews said that it didn't have much Raura, and I know it. I just wanted to explain that I thought it was good to show their relationship with their family too... Well that's it. Let's go to the chapter.**

Laura's POV

I woke up with a knock on my door.

Laura: *yawns* come in  
>Vanessa: morning sis, how are you? I didn't saw you arriving yesterday...<br>Laura: yeah, I arrived and already went to sleep. I was really tired...  
>Vanessa: *smirks* and why you were so tired? Where were you before coming home?<br>Laura: *laughs* I worked hard yesterday. That's why I was so tired... And I was with Ross last night...  
>Vanessa: *smirks* humm... Doing...?<br>Laura: *laughs* nothing what you thinking... We were just spending a little time together... Y'a know, just looking at the stars, listening to music *sighs* just a time being his Juliet and he being my Romeo  
>Vanessa: awn... You really love him, right?<br>Laura: yeah...  
>Vanessa: Y'a know, I always knew you'd end like this, since the first moment I saw you guys together...<br>Laura: how did you know?  
>Vanessa: because you two are meant to be... You're soul mates<br>Laura: awn... Do you really think this, Vanessa?  
>Vanessa: I don't think. I'm sure about that...<br>Laura: *hugs her sister* thanks sis... Love y'a  
>Vanessa: love you too, Laur Laur...<br>Laura: *remember about Ranessa* but and you? Have you already found your soul mate?  
>Vanessa: yeah, maybe...<br>Laura: could Riker be the lucky guy?  
>Vanessa: *nervous* w-why Riker?<br>Laura: because you like him  
>Vanessa: yeah... *laughs, nervous*<br>Laura: Vanessa, you know you can tell me anything, right?  
>Vanessa: of course I know, little sis<br>Laura: you just can't tell me at this moment, right?  
>Vanessa: *sighs* yeah, that's true<br>Laura: all right, I understand *hugs Vanessa*  
>Vanessa: well, it's better you get ready to work. See you downstairs<br>Laura: see you there...

After I got ready, I went to the kitchen to have my breakfast.

Ellen: morning honey  
>Damiano: morning sweetheart *kisses her forehead*... So how was yesterday?<br>Laura: morning mom, dad... It was great dad  
>Damiano: cool... So, your mom told me the news... I'm happy for you honey *smiles*<br>Laura: *smiles* really dad?  
>Damiano: really honey... I mean, Ross is a good boy...<br>Ellen: and we all knew that for you two get together was just a matter of time *smiles*  
>Laura: hey, Vanessa said me the same thing. *laughs* was it so obvious?<br>Vanessa: *entering the kitchen* well, like I said before, it was... I mean, you're eyes sparkles when you see him. And he almost drools whenever he sees you...  
>Laura: *laughs* really?<br>Everyone else: *laughs* really

After that, my flip phone rings. So I decided answers that.

*At the phone*  
>Ross: morning, my Juliet<br>Laura:*laughs* morning... How's my Romeo this morning?  
>Ross: well, he's missing his Juliet... And getting the things ready to go to New York...<br>Laura: oh, yeah. You're going this weekend to promote TBM, right?  
>Ross: right. I leave on Saturday, after we hang out. *sighs* and I'll need to go there again to the shows with the guys... And after I'll need to go to Australia... Gosh, I'll miss you...<br>Laura: I'll miss you too... But hey, we have cell phones and notebooks. We can contact each other... And between each travel, you have a break. We can pass this time together.  
>Ross: *smiles* yeah, you're right... So, the guys are going to the set with me today.<br>Laura: really? That's cool!  
>Ross: yeah. And I was thinking if you could bring Vanessa... Y'a know, to see how her and Riker will behave in front of everybody...<br>Laura: good idea! Y'a know, I was talking with Vanessa this morning, and it was like she wanted to tell me about Riker  
>Ross: yeah, I talked to Riker about this yesterday and it was like he wanted that I knew about that...<br>Laura: so, they want to tell us...  
>Ross: yeah, they do. But not now...<br>Laura: yeah... Well i'm gonna ask if Vanessa can go. Hold on a minute  
>Ross: ok...<p>

*Out the phone*

Laura: hey Vanessa, do you have to shoot today?  
>Vanessa: no. Today is my day off<br>Laura: oh great! So, do you want to go to the set with me?  
>Vanessa: well, why not? *smiles* just let me put a better t-shirt<br>Laura: ok, I'll be waiting...  
>Vanessa: ok *goes upstairs*<p>

*Back to the phone*

Laura: ok Ross, she's going  
>Ross: all right... This will be interesting *laughs*<br>Laura: yeah, it will... Oh, Vanessa is coming. It's better we get going  
>Ross: yeah, the guys are all ready here too...<br>Laura: ok, bye Rossy... Love y'a  
>Ross: love you too, Laur... See you there.<p>

*Hangs up*

Vanessa: so, let's go?  
>Laura: let's go<p>

With that, me and my sister went to my car and headed to the studio.

**That's it. What do you think?**

**See you next time (;**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heey! I'm here again!**

**I just want to warn you that the updates might not be as soon as they are right now because I'm coming back to school. I hope you guys understand (;**

**Oh, and this chapter is a big one! I hope you like big chapters cause, from now all of them will be like this...**

Ross's POV

We just arrived on the studio and now we're heading to my dressing room.

Rydel: hey look who's coming  
>Rocky: *pokes Riker's shoulder* and look who came with her<br>Laura: *approaches of them* morning again Ross *hugs him*  
>Ross: morning Laur *kisses her*<br>Rocky: *coughs* hum... Guys, we're still here...  
>Ryland: yeah, get a room you two<br>Ross: really Ry?  
>Ryland: *laughs*<br>Laura: sorry guys... Hi to you too...  
>Everyone except Ross: hi Laura<br>Laura: *laughs*  
>Riker: h-hi Vanessa<br>Vanessa: um... Hey Riker

Yeah, they were really acting weird around us.

Ross: so guys, what about you guys hang out on the set for a while...  
>Laura: yeah, I mean, we need to get changed<br>Rocky: it's ok for me... Let's go?  
>RydellingtonRyland: sure  
>Vanessa: hum... Actually, I was going to the food court to grab something to eat<br>Riker: I was going to there too... So we met you guys later?  
>Rocky: yeah, right... See y'a<p>

As soon as them were out of view. I turned to Laura.

Ross: like I said it'd be... Weird  
>Laura: yeah, but was funny to see the way they managed to get some time alone...<br>Ross: yeah, food court... Do you actually believe they are going there?  
>Laura: well, knowing what they did before. Y'a know, him sleeping with her without no one knowing, I really really think they are going to somewhere else<br>Ross: should we go after them?  
>Laura: I don't know. The studio is huge, they could be in anywhere... Plus we still need to get ready<br>Ross: oh yeah... So, see you soon babe  
>Laura: *kisses him* see y'a<p>

After that, we went to get ready. We not took so long, once we're not live tapping today. When I got completely ready I went to Laura's dressing room and knocked on the door.

Laura: come in…  
>Ross: *opens the door* are you ready?<br>Laura: yeah, let's go *grabs his hand*

With that, we go through the hall, heading to the Sonic Boom set. Arriving there, we met Raini and Calum.

Raini: hello, cute couple  
>Calum: hey there Raura<br>Ross: really Calum? You'll use our couple name?  
>Calum: what can I do? It's a cute name. And it matches with you two<br>Laura: Caini is also cute  
>Raini: Laura, please don't put us in the middle of this<br>Ross: *laughs* sorry Raini, but Laura is right. Caini is really cute  
>Calum: *blushes* ok... Now, changing the subject... I saw that your family is here today, Ross...<br>Ross: yeah, they're all here... And Laura brought Vanessa too  
>Raini: really? I met them but I saw neither Vanessa nor Riker<br>Calum: yeah, same here. I didn't see signal of them  
>Laura: well, before we went to get changed, they both said they were going to the food court<br>Ross: yeah, they said that  
>Calum: weird...<br>Raini: what?  
>Calum: I said weird...<br>Raini: I know what you said. I'm asking why you said that  
>Calum: oh... I said that because I was at the food court 'till I came here and no one went there... Like I said it's weird<br>Ross: wait. What?  
>Laura: didn't they go the food court?<br>Calum: nope. They never went there.

Yeah, they did it. I knew it would be interesting. But I didn't think they would runway just to stay alone. Didn't they think people can question it?

I look at Laura and she looks at me like saying "we should cover them" and I nodded, once knowing that they didn't want anyone find out about it. Well, at least not now, 'cause soon or later they'd have to admit it.

Raini: should we go after them?  
>Raura: NO!<p>

Calum and Raini looked suspicious at us.

Laura: I mean, no because...  
>Ross: we have rehearsal now!<br>Laura: yeah, we need to work guys  
>Ross: and they might be with the others now<br>Ratliff: *arrives with the others except Ranessa* hey guys, are you starting now?  
>Calum: yeah... Just a question, where's Riker and Vanessa?<br>Raini: yeah, we thought they were with you?  
>Rocky: no, we don't see them since Laura and Ross went to get changed<br>Rydel: they said they were going to the food court...  
>Calum: yeah, but like I was saying to them, I was there and I didn't see them there<br>Ryland: weird... Should we go after them?  
>Raura: NO!<br>Ratliff: why are you guys screaming?  
>Raini: yeah, this is the second time...<br>Raura: we weren't screaming!  
>Rydel: yes, you were. And why are you talking at the same time?<br>Raura: we're not!  
>Raini: really Raura?... Do you know about anything that we're not?<br>Raura: NO! *Ross and Laura look at each other*  
>Ross: no, we're not... Why do you think that?<br>Rocky: because you're acting weird...  
>Raura: what? Puff, we're not<br>Rydel: so why are you talking at the same time?  
>Ross: hum... Y'a know...<br>Laura: it's a couple thing! You know, to see if we are in harmony... Right, Ross?  
>Ross: yeah! That's it! Just testing our harmony... And guess what? It's perfect! *put his arms around Laura's shoulder*<br>Laura: yeah, we have the perfect harmony! *says putting her arms around Ross's waist*  
>Everyone else: ok?<br>I can say that they don't believe at all on what we said, but that's the best we can do.

Ryland: all right, couple in harmony. It's weird but we got it. What we didn't understand is why you to don't want us looking for them.  
>Laura: oh, that's because it's not really necessary... I mean, they both have more than 20. They're adults. They know how take care of themselves.<br>Ross: yeah, that's true. Plus they both know the studio. It's not like they could get lost.  
>Ratliff: I think Ross and Laura are right. And it's also good that they spend some time together. I mean, we all know they have a crush on each other...<br>Laura: *mumbles to Ross* they have a lot more than a crush...  
>Ross: agreed *laughs*<br>Laura: *laughs too*  
>Calum: why are you laughing?<br>Ross: oh, nothing. We're just happy!  
>Laura: yeah, we're happy. Yay!<br>Everyone: *suspicious faces* ok?...

And that was when someone came to ask if we were ready to start.

Laura: yeah, we can start. Right guys?  
>Rest of A&amp;A cast: yep<br>Rydel: well, so we'll sit and watch you guys...  
>Everyone else: all right...<p>

With that my siblings and Ratliff sat on some chairs and we went to rehearsal while Ranessa was probably having fun in somewhere else that no one knows. All I know is that they owe me and Laur this one.

**And that's it. What do you think?**

**OMG! Where is Riker and Vanessa? Can you guess it?**

**See you as soon as possible (;**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guess who's back? Yeah, it's me. Sorry if I took too long to update, it's just that I'm back to school and this is my Senior Year, so I really have to study** **Well, Let's go to the chapter!**

Laura's POV

It passed like 3 hours since we started rehearsal. We're actually finishing it and either Riker or Vanessa showed up yet. Did they lose their conscience? Do the really believe no one is going to get suspicious? Well, those are question that they need to answer.

Director: well, that's it guys. Let's take a break. It's lunch time!  
>A&amp;A cast: all right<p>

As we were getting out of the set, I grab Ross shirt and push him aside. Laura: shouldn't we go search for our siblings? Ross: yeah, I think so... But wait, how are we gonna do to distract the others? I mean, if they come with us they'll find out about Ranessa...

Laura: Ranessa?  
>Ross: yeah, you know Riker and Vanessa. It's a couple name, like Raura...<br>Laura: so, you created a shipping name for them?  
>Ross: nope, I'm just using it. They've already have shippers... Ranessa has even a hashtag...<br>Laura: so, wait. People have already shipped them? How could this happen?  
>Ross: well, actually the most of the Ranessa shippers are also Raura shippers... So y'a know, he's my brother, she's your sister. I think they kinda connected the dots... And let's admit they match with each other...<br>Laura: like you and me?  
>Ross: yeah... The difference is that we're not that crazy<br>Laura: *laughs* yeah, that's true. Sometimes, like now, we seem to be the older. Not them... Well we should get going...  
>Ross: yeah... Let's say we'll catch something to eat and that they can wait to us on my dressing room<br>Laura: nice shot, Rossy *kisses his cheek*  
>Ross: thanks Laur<br>Then, we came back to where the others were.  
>Ross: hey guys, why don't you wait on my dressing room while me and Laur go grab something to eat?<br>Rydel: sure. Why not?... We'll be waiting for you, ok?  
>Laura: ok<br>Rydel: so guys, let's go?  
>Everyone except Rydel and Raura: sure *head to Ross's dressing room*<br>Laura: ok, they're out sight... Where do we start?  
>Ross: well, we could start from the cafeteria... Y'a know, since it's lunch time... And I'm kinda hungry now<br>Laura: *laughs* and when you're not hungry, Ross?  
>Ross: what about me being hungry all the time? I'm a growing up boy! It's completely normal.<br>Laura: growing up boy? Ross, you're 17! You're not a so growing up boy anymore.  
>Ross: ok, but that's not change the fact that I'm hungry! What's wrong with that?<br>Laura: nothing... Actually that's one of the things that make me love you even more *smiles*  
>Ross: me being hungry makes you love me more?<br>Laura: *laughs* no, not that. It's that you act like a little boy when you're hungry *smiles* that's pretty cute...  
>Ross: *smiles* *blushes* really?<br>Laura: *smiles* really *gives him a peck on his lips*... Now let's search for those crazy guys!  
>Ross: *laughs* yeah, let's go *grabs her hand*<p>

Then, we head to the cafeteria and ate a sandwich. We saw nothing. Then we go to the table read. Nothing. We walked around the entire studio. And again, nothing.

Ross: Laur, I give in ... They are nowhere.  
>Laura: give in too... Let's go back. The others might be getting suspicious.<br>Ross: Laur! We forgot to take them some food!  
>Laura: oh, that's true! But since we're gone for like a half of one hour, they might have already eaten something...<br>Ross: wow, really? We did this for like 30 minutes?  
>Laura: yeah. Let's just go back... *grabs his hand, pulling him with her*<br>Ross: all right.

On our way back to Ross's dressing room, in one of the hallways that we passed for like 10 times before, searching for Ranessa - yeah, the shippers are right, it's so more easy using couple names - we saw them. We saw Vanessa and Riker making out on the middle of a corridor!

Laura: Ross, should we do anything? Or do you think it's better we just hide and wait 'till the time they're done with it?  
>Ross: I think it's better we do something. I mean, they want to keep it for themselves, but like we're seeing, it's not working. Soon or later somebody will catch them. And I think is better to be us than someone else... Plus, I don't want to stay here and watch my brother and your sister making out...<br>Laura: you're right... But just a question... How do we interrupt something like this?  
>Ross: let's just clean our throats<br>Laura: ok. You do it.  
>Ross: why me?<br>Laura: because you're the guy...  
>Ross: and?<br>Laura: can you just do it for me, Rossy?  
>Ross: *sighs* all right... For you... *clean his throat*<p>

As they heard the sound, they immediately turned their head, looking at us with winded eyes.

Riker: he-hey guys... W-what are you doing here?  
>Ross: nothing... We were just walking around the studio... Y'a know, looking for our siblings that were gone for more than 3 hours... Nothing really important...<br>Laura: yeah, but we're going let you guys here alone... We see that you're busy  
>Vanessa: guys, that's not what it looks like<br>Laura: really? You weren't making out?  
>Ross: guys we know what we saw. Just admit it.<br>Riker: wait, aren't you guys mad?  
>Vanessa: or at least shocked?<br>Laura: no. We actually knew about you two  
>Riker: but how did you know? We told no one.<br>Ross: well, let's just say we know where you slept the other night...  
>RikerVanessa: oh...  
>Ross: but don't worry. We didn't tell anyone.<br>Laura: yeah, and just asking, why did you guys are keeping this in secret?  
>Ross: oh, and by the way, disappearing for more than 3 hours and making out on the middle of the hallway don't help in it.<br>Riker: * sighs* we know guys...  
>Ross: you just can't help yourselves.<br>Ranessa: yeah  
>Riker: sorry not telling you…<br>Vanessa: it's just we didn't want to get in the way of you guys  
>Riker: yeah we knew you liked each other...<br>Vanessa: we thought it would be weird to you two...  
>Laura: it wouldn't be weird...<br>Ross: we actually ship you two...  
>Laura: yeah, we also knew that you had a crush on each other...<br>Ross: that was pretty obvious...  
>Laura: you flirted all the time...<br>Riker: *laughs* really? We're going to discuss which couple was more obvious? Ross, do I need to say that you almost drool when you see Laura again?  
>Vanessa: yeah, and Laura I'll need to say that your eyes sparkle even when you hear Ross's name?<br>Laura: ok ok. We got it. We also were pretty obvious...  
>Ross: ok, changing the topic... When are you going to tell the others?<br>Vanessa: we actually didn't think about this yet...  
>Riker: we want to wait a little bit more to do it... The truth is that even knowing that they're expecting it and that they'll support it, we're not ready for that.<br>Ross: we understand. But just one more question: Since when Ranessa is happening?  
>Riker: *smiles* well, it started when we came back from the Loud tour... Y'a know, before we go to Europe... All I can say it's I really missed her when we were there...<br>Vanessa: I missed you too, Riker *kisses him*  
>Laura: awn... This is so cute...<br>Ross: yeah, we're really happy for you two  
>Riker: thanks bro, we're also happy for you guys...<br>Ross: *laughs* we're really happy for us too *wraps his arms around Laura*  
>Laura: yeah, we are *kisses Ross*... Oh, and thanks for being happy for us too<br>Vanessa: no prob, little sis *smiles*  
>Ross: guys, isn't better we come back to the others... They might be getting worried... Y'a know because Riker and Vanessa are gone for almost 4 hours and we're gone for like 30 minutes... Plus we still have to finish the rehearsal...<br>Laura: yeah, you're right... We should go...

With that, I grab Ross's hand, pulling him with me, and we all start heading back to Ross's dressing room...

**And that's it. Did you like it? What do you think it's going to happen next? Tell me on reviews!** **See you next time (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry take this long. But hey! I'm back!... So, a lot of you asked for more Raura, and well, you'll have a lot of this on this chapter.**

**Oh, just a warn to yall: we'll have little surprise on the next chapters. Can you guess what is it?**

Ross's POV

*let's skeep some weeks*

Yeah, it has passed some weeks since that day on the studio. A lot of things happened on this meantime. Like, I went to promote Teen Beach Movie with my friend Maia Mitchell. We had a lot of fun doing it. I told her that Laura and I were together and she said she knew this would happen soon or later. She also said it was too obvious we like each other. She was happy for us.

Oh, Teen Beach Movie aired and it was a success. We also went to Australia, had a lot of fun there. And now, well, now we're back to LA... We went to TCA last week, where I presented an award to Miley Cyrus with Maia. Oh and how can I forget about my Laura?... She was there too. She also presented an award to Bruno Mars with the boys of Emblem 3. It was awesome! She was wonderful. But I couldn't help to feel a little jealous. Y'a know, Laura is a beautiful girl and the guys of Emblem 3 are what a bunch of girls call hot... I really didn't felt comfortable when I saw a picture of Laur with them... I mean, did you see where's Drew's hand was?... I know that was nothing to worry about though, but I just was upset that me and my girl couldn't sit together. But it ended being good, once no one got suspicious of our relationship - what is a thing that's harder to hide with the passage of the time. No, really, we're running out of excuses. Last time someone asked Laura about "Raura", she said it was the name of some peruvian mountain - , we met later thought. I couldn't help not going see her knowing she was there... I sat with my family. We were behind the one and only One Direction! It was really cool... Rocky and Harry twerked... What made Rocky become known as 'the guy behind Zayn'.

And today premiered our new single, Pass Me By on Radio Disney and on youtube. Actually, we have 2 versions of the same music - the one that's on youtube is different from that one that played on Radio Disney - y'a know, because one of them has the word "damn", then we had to remove that word on the second version, so it could premiere on Radio Disney... The song is amazing. I'm glad to know all the fans liked it.

I had so much fun with the guys tonight. But now I'm heading to Laura's place. I'm going to Chicago tomorrow and I figured out it'd be good pass some extra time with her. I'm on her front door right now.

Ross: *knocks on the door*  
>Vanessa: heeey... Oh, Ross it's you<br>Ross: oh, sorry if you were expecting seeing my older version... *laughs* If it makes you feel better, he's on his way... He's just getting a way to distract the others...  
>Vanessa: *laughs* ok, thanks Ross... Get in... Laur is on her bedroom... Oh, and awesome song you guys premiered today...<br>Ross: *gets into the house and Vanessa closes the door* thank you Ness... Riker will be glad to know you liked it... *smiles*  
>Vanessa: no problem *smiles* ... *hear a knock* it might be the right guy this time... Oh, and Ross, the house is all Laura's and yours tonight...<br>Ross: *confuse face* what do mean?  
>Vanessa: I mean that my parents are out for my dad's businesses trip and I'm going out with Riker tonight and probably won't go back till tomorrow morning... So what I'm trying to say is that you and Laur are alone for tonight.<br>Ross: alone?  
>Vanessa: yeah... Well, I need to go... Have fun you two *laughs*... See you tomorrow...<br>Ross: *laughs* have fun you guys too... And be careful...  
>Vanessa: *laughs* don't worry, we'll be... Don't forget this also applies to you two...<br>Ross: I'm not with here with those intentions, but all right.  
>Vanessa: well, I have to go now... Bye Ross, and please say bye to Laur to me ok?<br>Ross: bye Ness... And don't worry, I will

With that, Vanessa heads to the door and goes away, while I go upstairs, heading to Laura's room. Arriving there, I knock on her door.

Laura: get in...  
>Ross: *opens the door* hey beautiful *smiles*<br>Laura: *smiles* hey Rossome... *goes to him and gives him a kiss*  
>Ross: *wraps his arms around Laura* glad to know you think I'm awesome... Because you are too.<br>Laura: thank you, sir *kisses his cheek*... But what are you doing here? I thought you'd be with your siblings and Ratliff... Y'a know commemorating your new song...  
>Ross: I was with them, but then I thought that would be cool pass some time with my girlfriend, since I'm catching a plane to Chicago tomorrow... Even if I'll be gone just for one day.<br>Laura: awn... That is an awesome since I'll miss you *kisses him*  
>Ross: thank you. But I'm not the only one that had this idea...<br>Laura: what do you mean?  
>Ross: I mean that your sister and my brother are out for the rest of the night... Oh, by the way Vanessa asked me to send you goodbye.<br>Laura: *laughs* so that means that we're alone?  
>Ross: yeah...<br>Laura: can you stay here tonight? Please, I don't want to spend the night alone...  
>Ross: I think that's no problem with my parents... Let me just send a message to the guys, telling them I'll stay here...<br>Laura: ok... Who are you sending the message?  
>Ross: probably Rocky... If I send it to Ryland, he'll make fun with us..<br>Laura: *laughs* ok

With that, I send the message to Rocky.

*At the cell phone*

Ross: Staying at Laur's tonight. She doesn't want to be alone. Her parents are traveling and Vanessa is out.

Not much time later, he answers me.

Rocky: All right. Have fun! Just like Vanessa and Riker haha...  
>Ross: Haha, but how do you think they are together?<br>Rocky: Dude, I'm not stupid. I know something is going on between that two and I know both you and Laura know it too... Plus I share a bedroom with Riker since always. I know him... He's the only one who thinks he can fool me  
>Ross: All right bro. You're right. They're together... And they'll spend the night out...<br>Rocky: Haha, I knew it!... Ok, I'll let you go now... See y'a tomorrow  
>Ross: See you.<p>

*Out the phone*

Ross: all right... What you want to do now?  
>Laura: what about watch a movie?<br>Ross: which movie?  
>Laura: hum, I don't know... What about Tangled?<br>Ross: nice choice... I love this one *smiles*

With that, she puts the movie and we start to watch. Man, it can be a children movie, but man, this movie rocks!

When the movie ends, I and Laur just stayed like that, cuddling on her bed.

Laura: so, I heard your new song, Pass Me By, which is awesome, it's about you and Maia?...  
>Ross: *laughs* oh, I see someone here saw the new R5's interview...<br>Laura: yeah, Isaw... But is it true?  
>Ross: yeah, of course, because Maia is the one that can mess me up *laughs*... Of course it's not about her. Maia and I are just friends. You know that... Both Riker and Rocky were joking, and also helping us to hide our relationship... Plus Maia has a boyfriend that she loves and that also loves her... Wait a minuet. You were jealous!*laughs*.<br>Laura: what? No... Ok, I was. But just a little...  
>Ross:*kisses her* I knew it *laughs*... But don't worry. That's a normal thing...<br>Laura: so, that means you've already felt it towards me?  
>Ross: are you kidding? How do you think I felt when I saw you with Emblem 3 on TCA? Aren't they what the most of the girls call hot?<br>Laura: yeah, they are... And I was lucky to meet them. I talked with Drew... He's a really nice guy...  
>Ross: yeah, a really nice guy that was with his hand on a not so cool place when he took a picture with you... And yeah, that's it. I saw that pic.<br>Laura: *laughs* OMG! You're jealous... Do you have any idea about how cute this is?... But I'll tell you a secret... *approaches her face to his face* I prefer the blonde ones...  
>Ross: *smiles* really? And what about George Clooney and Harry Potter?<br>Laura: *laughs* they are exceptions...  
>Ross: hum, it's good to know this... Wait, so that means that if you and Riker were single, he'd have a chance with you?<br>Laura: oh yeah, maybe. Why not?... *laughs* I'm joking Ross *laughs* you should've seen your face... But seriously now, Riker is a really cool guy. But no, he wouldn't have a chance with me. And do you know why?  
>Ross: why?<br>Laura: because he's not the one that I love... This one is you, Ross.  
>Ross: *grins* you're the one that I love too, Laur... And nothing can change it.<br>Laura: nothing and no one can. I'll love you forever, Rossy...  
>Ross: I'll always love you too, my Juliet...<p>

With that, we both leaned in and kissed... Well, let's just say that sweet kiss turned being a making out session... And that making out session turned on being... How can I say this?... Well, let' just say it turned on being a more intense thing...

**And I'll stop here. Sorry if you were expecting a sex scene, but I won't write this. I'm not that "creative". So I'll let to your imagination to picture how their night were**

**Please, leave reviews! I love to know what you think. it encourages me to keep posting!**

**See you next time (;**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sooooorry for the long wait, guys. I was really busy this week and I really wanted to finish writing another chapter for this story (aka chap 32)**

**Oh, and I wanted to thankyou guys for the reviews! And tell you to don't worry cause I know what I'm doing with the story (;**

Laura's POV

I open my eyes to find my room on a completely mess. At first, I didn't understand why... 'Till I noticed where I was lying on: it was on a warm and naked chest. I looked up to find a peaceful and sleepy blond boy and to find his arm around my also naked waist... Wait. My also naked waist?... And that was when I remembered everything what happened: we were in a cute and romantic talk when we started making out, and, well one thing guided another, and we ended up doing more mature stuffs.

I still can't believe we actually did that. I mean, I liked it... I really enjoyed it. It was so weird but so magical at the same time... And that's what makes hard to believe in it.

When the memories were flying around my mind, I felt Ross moving, followed by a sleepy moan.

Laura: morning, sleep head  
>Ross: *yawns* morning, beautiful.<br>After he said that, his eyes winded, remembering what happened last night.  
>Ross: so, last night really happened? I mean, we really did... You know...<br>Laura: *smiles* I know, hard to believe... I'm feeling like this too... But the fact that my room is a mess and that we're with no clothes, yeah, I can say that really happened.  
>Ross: wow...<br>Laura: so, *blushes* did you enjoyed it as much as I did? Because it seems like it was a dream to me  
>Ross: *sits on the bed, making Laura also sits on it* *looks into her eyes* it was the best night of my life *smiles*<br>Laura: *kisses him* thank you...  
>Ross: for what?<br>Laura: for being the most awesome and sweetest guy I ever met  
>Ross: no, I should be the one saying thank you<br>Laura: why?  
>Ross: for you being just you... For you being perfect just being you<br>Laura: awn... *kisses him* you're perfect too…  
>Ross: *kisses her* thank you...<p>

We stayed like that for a few moments , just cuddling, enjoying each other's company.

Laura: so, it's everything wonderful, but I think we should put our clothes on and go downstairs to have our breakfast...  
>Ross: why? It's so good here...<br>Laura: do you want Riker and Vanessa see us like this?... Plus you have to catch a plane today, remember?  
>Ross: oh, yeah. We have all this things to worry about... But, I doubt those two made something different from what we did last night *laughs*<br>Laura: *laughs* true story... So, hum...*blushes and rubes her neck* Do you mind close your eyes or turning to the other side, so I can get changed?  
>Ross: wait. Laur, are you ashamed? *laughs* You know I saw everything last, right?<br>Laura: *nods*  
>Ross: and that I really liked what I saw, right?<br>Laura: *blushes really hard* y-you did?  
>Ross: yeah... You're beautiful, Laur. In all the possible ways… Inside and out... With or without clothes *smiles* you're perfect...<br>Laura: *smiles* thank you, Ross. That's so sweet... And if it makes you happy, you're beautiful on that way too…  
>Ross: *says playfully* hey! I say you're perfect and I get just "you're beautiful"?<br>Laura: *laughs* ok. *Smirks* I think you're hot on that way. Are you happy now?  
>Ross: *smirks* happy? I'm more than happy. I mean, my girlfriend thinks I'm hot!*kisses her*<br>Laura: all right, I know you've already seen everything but, can you please close your eyes? *makes puppy dog eyes*  
>Ross: *laughs* OK. But it's because I can't resist when you make this face.<br>Laura: thanks, Rossy... *kisses him*  
>Ross: all right, just tell me when I need to do this.<br>Laura: hum, what about now?  
>Ross: all right *closes his eyes*<br>Laura: *goes get changed*

When I finished putting my clothes on, I headed downstairs, to make our breakfast, while Ross stayed on my room to get changed.

Not much latter, I felt two strong arms around me.

Ross: so, from what it's smelling, I'd say we're going to have pancakes. Am I right?  
>Laura: yep. *Turns her face to him* since you're here, I thought I should do something different<br>Ross: *kisses her* thank you.

With that, we heard the front door opening, followed by two voices that we both know.

Ross: well, seems that the runaway couple came back *laughs*  
>Laura: *laughs* yeah...<br>Vanessa: *walks into the kitchen* hey, guys!  
>Riker: oh hey Lau- Ross what are you doing here? I thought you'd sleep at home...<br>Ross: yeah, I would... But Laur didn't want to spend the night alone...  
>Laura: so he spent the night with me...<br>Riker: he spent the night here, with you, alone...  
>Laura: yep<br>Riker: and does mom know about it, Ross?  
>Ross: yeah, I think she does. I texted Rocky. He might have told her... Oh, and chill out. He's also covering you<br>Riker: covering me? How? If he doesn't know about me and Vanessa? Wait. Did you tell him?  
>Ross: dude, it's Rocky who we're talking about... Do you really think he wouldn't figure out what is happening?<br>Riker: yeah, you're right... Rocky is a pretty smart guy...  
>Vanessa: ok... So, how was your night?<br>Raura: pretty good *smiles*  
>Riker: what exactly did you guys did last night?<br>Ross: the real question is what were YOU guys and what were you doing?  
>Vanessa: well, Riker took me to a really special place…<br>Raura: and?  
>Riker: you guys really want to know?... Ok, we had a romantic dinner and... *blushes* well, we did what we're thinking you two did.<br>Ross: yeah, we assumed it  
>Vanessa: so, why did you ask?<br>Laura: he just thought would be funny hear Riker saying that *laughs*  
>Riker: ok, but you didn't answer my question yet... What did you do yesterday?<br>Laura: we watched a movie...  
>Ross: yeah, Tangled.<br>Riker: just that? Are you sure anything else happened?  
>Raura: *blushes really hard*<br>Vanessa: OMG! You guys?  
>Riker: *looks at Vanessa* yeah, they did it... Or else they wouldn't be looking like tomatoes right now... *laughs*<br>Vanessa: true... They wouldn't blush like this for nothing *laughs*  
>Laura: ok, why are you two laughing?<br>Ross: yeah, you did the same thing... What's so funny about it?  
>Vanessa: actually, Ross... We kinda assumed this would happen if you and Laur stayed completely alone... We're just laughing because of your reaction<br>Laura: and how you guys assumed it?  
>Riker: Laura, we both passed for this; we've already been teenagers once. This is kind of an inevitable thing...<br>Ross: ok, can we please end this weird conversation and have our breakfast?  
>Laura: I agree<br>Ranessa: me too.

With that, we all started eating... When we finished our breakfast, the boys needed to go home, once they need to get ready to their trip.

*Skeeping 9 days*

Ross already got back from Chicago, and we worked on A&A all the last week. We had our first live tapping on friday. Yay! We had so much fun doing it... And now R5 is coming back to LA, once they were playing on the Big Festival in Toronto yesterday, while I had a new photo-shoot. I can't wait to see my Ross again! I miss him so much! Even if it was just for two days and even if me and Ross texted every day. It's just that, away from each other, we just don't feel complete...

**And that's it! Did you like it? What do you think it's going to happen next?**

**Sorry again for the long wait**

**Till the next time(;**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guess who's back? Yeah, it's me! lol**

**So, I want to make a deal with ya guys: I'll post a new chapter one a week, what's the fast as I can (blame school for it), if I get at least 5 reviews on the latest chapter I posted. Deal?**

**Did anyone here already guessed what's the surprise I said it will show up in this story?**

**I'll stop babbling now annd leave yall with the new chapter (;**

Ross's POV

*Skeeping some days*

The last days have been very busy. I mean, I needed to shoot A&A, doing live taps, travel on weekends to work with R5. But everything worth it. I love being Austin and spending time with the cast, mainly with my Laura, and of course I also love to do that with my family.

Laur have been very busy too. With her school, A&A, photo shoots and interviews. She went to Chicago this Monday while I went to New York.  
>Oh, did I say that the Pass Me By music video came to the air? And that that it has been being a success? Yeah, it has! Oh, and did I say that every friends of ours liked it?<p>

Well, right now I'm on A&A set, rehearsing

Laura: Ross, I'm hungry. Can we go catch something to eat before I go to school?  
>Ross: but we had lunch like one hour ago... Neither am I that hungry...<br>Laura: but you love to eat. And I'm starving. Can we go please?  
>Ross: when did you start replacing me being the most starving one on the set? You usually don't want to eat hourly... What's up with you?<br>Laura: there's nothing up to me... I'm just hungry!  
>Ross: Laur, you had your breakfast here, then like 30 minutes after that you had a gogurt, then we had lunch. I mean, a really good lunch. You ate almost as much as I usually do, what is a lot and now you, with this just five minutes break, want to eat again? Sunshine, that's not normal<br>Laura: sunshine?  
>Ross: yeah, I know this sounded really cheesy, but it's that I'm worried and I really wanted to call you something cute and sunshine was the first thing that came up in my head...<br>Laura: awn, that's really cute... But don't worry, I'm fine  
>Ross: really? Are you sure?<br>Laura: yeah *laughs* can we go now?  
>Ross: *sighs* ok, let's go...<p>

And we went to grab something to Laura eat. And yeah, she ate. She ate two gogurts and one cupcake. Wow, she was really hungry! I wonder how she's being able to eat that much...

Raini: what's happening to Laura? I mean, she's eating like if the world would end on the next second...  
>Ross: yeah, I know. I've been wondering that too. She's eating more than I do!<br>Calum: true story. Actually, if she eats too much, she's probably going to throw up. She's not used to eat like that.  
>Ross: I know, and I'm worried with that<p>

And like we had read the future, Laura stopped eating, looked at us, put her hand on her mouth, and ran.

Ross: Laur! *looks at Caini* I'm going to help her. Can you guys tell to the others?  
>Raini: all right. Go help your Juliet, Romeo<p>

I headed to the bathroom, where she probably would be. When I reached the door, my theory has been confirmed. I knocked on the door.

Ross: Laur, are you ok?

She didn't answer my question. I decided to come in. I found her throwing up, so I ran to help her, grabbing her hair, and started rubbing her back.

Ross: it'll be ok...

When she finished, she went to wash her mouth.

Laura: thanks. But you didn't need to see that...  
>Ross: *smiles* no, I needed. You're my Juliet, so it's my job to help you.<br>Laura: *hugs him* thank you *smiles*  
>Ross: you're welcome *kisses her forehead*<br>Laura: I don't understand what happened. I was so good in the last minutes...  
>Ross: you ate too much. You're not used to it.<br>Laura: but I was just hungry. And I'm still hungry though...  
>Ross: no, you're not eating anytime soon.<br>Laura: but...  
>Ross: no buts... Laur, you just threw up almost everything you ate! And you want to eat more! I can't understand. Why are you so starving?<p>

She was going to answer me. But just before she could open her mouth, she ran to the toilet bowl, throwing up again, she was putting everything out. And when I say everything I mean everything...That was what made me even more worried. I mean, if she was throwing up 'cause she ate too much, I don't think it'd be so hard that.

Ross: and why are you throwing up like the hell now?

I said while, once again, I was grabbing her hair and rubbing her back.

We stayed like that for more 10 minutes. She didn't throw up all the time, thanks God! She made some pauses and did that again and again. When she was done for sure she stood up and waited for me bring her teeth brush, what I did quickly, so she could brush them. When she finished we got back to her dressing room.

Laura: shouldn't you go rehearsal our last scene? I mean, it was just a 5 minutes break. They might be wondering where are we... And I still need to go to school...  
>Ross: don't worry about that. I asked Raini and Calum to warn them. And I don't think it's good for you doing any other scene. Or go to school...<br>Laura: Ross, I know you're worried. But i'm ok and I'm late...  
>Ross: no. You're not ok. Laur you threw up like hell and you're eating more than you do. I mean, much more than you do... Plus, one day off school won't kill you...<br>Vanessa: *entering in the room* Ross's right. Laura, if you're not feeling well you can't go. If you go, thing can even get worse.  
>Laura: Ness, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the studio?<br>Vanessa: I'm on my break. And mom asked if I could take you to school, once you came with Ross, but I think the things changed... What's wrong with you?  
>Laura: I don't know... I think I just ate a lot... But I'm still hungry tho<br>Ross: I don't think it's just this. Yeah, you're eating a lot, but I don't think you'd throw up that much... Something is wrong. I think you should go to see a doctor...  
>Laura: no, I'm ok. I was just... *Puts her hand on her mouth and runs to the bathroom again, meeting Rydel on the middle way*<p>

Rydel: hey, Laura! Shouldn't...  
>Laura: *keeps running*<p>

I was just reaching her when Rydel stopped me.

Rydel: Ross, what's wrong with Laura?  
>Ross: I-I don't know<p>

I said before heading to the bathroom again. There, I found Laur on the same situation she was before. I, once again, helped her. After twas done, we went back to her dressing room, where Vanessa, Rydel and also Raini were.

Ross: and here we are...  
>Raini: is she Ok?... Oh Ross, I think you should go back to the scene. They're waiting for you.<br>Ross: but...  
>Rydel: Laur will be fine. Go to do the scenes. And say "hi" to the others, they're here too. We'll stay here with her.<br>Ross: *sighs* all right. I'm going there...*looks at Laura and kisses her forehead* but i'll be back  
>Laura: *smiles*<p>

After that, I met the rest of my family and went back to the Sonic Boom set to do that scene...

**And that's it... OMG! What's happening to our little Laura? Is she sick? Or is it something else?**

**What do you think?**

**See you next time (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I'm here again! Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I had to go out.**

**So, I saw I got my 5 reviews! Nice doing guys! Let's repeat it this week?**

**Ready to find out what's wrong with Laura? I hope you are cause we're going to figure this out on this one!... And I know some of you may won't like it, so I'll let the reasons why I did it in the author's note on the bottom.**

Laura's POV

I was sitting on the couch of my dressing room with the girls, while they were looking at me with worried faces.

Rydel: so, Laur how are you feeling?  
>Laura: I'm OK right now...<br>Raini: what's happening to you? You're eating a lot and now you're throwing up. When this started?  
>Vanessa: well, I've noticed that Laura has been eating more since two days ago... And now you're throwing up... *widens her eyes, like she was realizing something*<br>Laura: Ness, what's up?  
>Rydel: yeah, you widened your eyes from nothing.<br>Vanessa: Laur, a-are you late?  
>Laura: what do you mean by late?<br>Vanessa: I mean late by... Ya know, late.  
>Rydel: wait. Why are you worried about Laura being late? We just should be worried about that if we had the possibility of... *widens her eyes* Laur, did you and Ross...?<br>Laura: *gets what she said* *nods shyly*  
>Rydel: *worried* d-did you guys use protection?<br>Laura: *widens her eyes* I-I don't know. I-I think we don't.  
>Raini: how you don't know something like that?!<br>Laura: it wasn't something planned! We were there and that simply happened...  
>Vanessa: Laura! *sighs* I'll ask again: are you late?<br>Laura: *widens her eyes, realizing what can be happening* Y-yeah  
>Rydel: OMG! Laura, do you have any idea of what can be happening?<br>Laura:*puts her hands on her stomach and nods*  
>Vanessa: and how it can complicate everything? *Pass her hands on her hair* Gosh, you guys are just two children!<br>Raini: girls, girls calm down! First of all, we need to have sure of what's happening.  
>Rydel: Raini is right.*looks at Laura* we need to get you a pregnancy test.<br>Laura: I know, but how are we going to do this? We're famous, people will get suspicious if one of us go to a drugstore and buy a pregnancy test.  
>Vanessa: all right, I'll do this. I just need a sunglass and a hat...<p>

She grabbed her sunglasses and a hat that was somewhere in my dressing room.

Vanessa: OK, iIll be right back *starts getting out of the room*  
>Rydel: oh, Vanessa. I think it's good you buy two tests. Ya know, just to make it clear.<br>Vanessa: good idea. See y'all soon...

And she went out. I looked at Rydel and Raini worried.

Laura: girls, what it I'm really am pregnant? What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Ross?  
>Rydel: *hugs her* well, we don't know what will be coming next, but I can assure you that we'll all be by your side *smiles* mainly Ross. He loves you, Laur. We all do. He'd never turn his back to you. He's not that type of guy.<br>Raini: Delly is right. Don't matter what happens. We'll always be here for you  
>Laura: *hugs them* thank you two. For everything *smiles*<p>

After that, we just stayed like that, togheter, waiting for Vanessa. I was really nervous. I mean, how the things will work if the answer to this question be "yes"?

Not too much later, we heard a knock on my door. I ran to answer it. It was Vanessa.

Vanessa: *entering in Laura's dresssing room* and here it is *hands Laura the tests* Ya know, I didn't think buying this would be that easy...  
>Raini: no one recognized you?<br>Vanessa: thanks God, no.  
>Rydel: and none of the boys saw you, right?<br>Vanessa: right... *sighs and looks at Laura* I think it's time to know if a new member will be add to the Marano and Lynch families...  
>Laura: *takes a deep breath* yeah, I think it is.<p>

With that, I grabbed the both pregnancy tests and headed to the bathroom, where I did them. I didn't have the results immediately; I had to wait 5 minutes. And let me tell you: those were the longest 5 minutes of my entire life.

When the 5 minutes were finally gone, I took the tests to see the results. My eyes widened when I saw them. I was in shock. I couldn't believe that was really real. I put my hand on my stomach and looked at it. I was going to have a baby! Ross and I were...

After some minutes, I heard a knock on the door.

Vanessa: Laura, are you Ok? Do you already have the results?

I slowly opened the door and looked at the three worried and curious girls in front of me.

Laura: I-I'm pregnant...  
>Raini: oh, Laura *hugs her, being followed by Rydel and Vanessa*<br>Rydel: well, I think it's good you warn the baby dad about it. Can I get Ross here?  
>Laura: Yeah, *sighs* I just don't have any idea of how to tell him...<br>Vanessa: I know you'll figure out a way to do this *smiles*  
>Rydel: well, 'm going to get him...<br>Raini: hum, Rydel, I think this won't be needed. He's almost here... *points to Ross, who was already on the corner of the hallway, heading to their direction*  
>Ross: hey girls, what are you doing at the bathroom's door? Laur, did you throw up again?<br>Rydel: that's not it. Actually, Laura is feeling better...  
>Ross: oh, so why are you stopped on the front of the bathroom's door?<br>Vanessa: hum, Ross, I think you and Laura need to talk... In particular  
>Rydel: Ness is right. What about you two go Laura's dressing room while we wait in Ross's?<br>Raini: yeah, good idea. Are you Ok with this, Ross?  
>Ross: *makes a suspicous face and rubs his neck* yeah, the guys are there, by the way...<br>Vanessa: all right, we're going... *goes to Laura and whispers* you can do it *heads to Ross's dressing room with Raini and Rydel*

I and Ross looked at each other. He looked worried, what made me even more nervous.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my dressing room.

Ross: * worried voice* L-Laura, w-what's happening? *says while Laura closes the door*  
>I went to him and grabbed both his hands and looked into his eyes.<p>

Laura: I-I don't know how to tell you this...  
>Ross: *looks disappointed and hurt* are you breaking up with me?<p>

Hear that kinda broke my heart. That was something that I'd never do.

Laura: no! I'd never do this. I love you, Ross... It's just that what I have to tell you isn't anything easy to tell... And I don't know how is going to be your reaction...

I saw his face softening, but looking a little bit worried again.

Ross: I love you too, Laur. *kisses her forehead* But you'll never know how I'm going to react if you don't tell me *smiles*

He was right. I needed to tell him.

Laura: *sighs* I know the reason why I wasn't feeling well today...  
>Ross: great! That's good. What is the reason? Is that anything bad?<br>I took a deep breath and put his hand on my stomach.

Laura: that's the reason...  
>Ross: *widens his eyes* Laura, i-is this what am I thinking?<br>Laura: *catches what he's trying to say* *nods* we're going to have a baby, Rossome. *smiles*

To my surprise, he seemed a little bit happy, but at the same time worried. And, maybe, feeling guilty?

Ross: I-I'm sorry, Laur. I didn't think this would happen...  
>Laura: no, Ross. It wasn't... Well, it wasn't JUST your fault. I was there too. You couldn't do it by yourself *smiles*<br>Ross: *smiles* Well, that's true *hugs her* I love you... And I already love him or her too...God, I can't believe it! We're gonna have a kid! *smiles*  
>Laura: glad to know you're actually happy with this...<br>Ross: and you're not?  
>Laura: of course I am! I'm having a baby! And the father is the guy that I love! It's just that...<br>Ross: you weren't expecting it so soon like this, right?  
>Laura: *nods* yeah...<br>Ross: ya know, neither was I. But we're going through this together *says while puts his hand back on her stomach and kisses her*  
>Laura: *smiles* yeah, together *puts her hand on top his* but it's not gonna be easy...<br>Ross: no one said it would be. But I know we can *smiles*  
>Laura: *hugs him tightly* I love you, you know?<br>Ross: *laughs* I love you too, Laur

And we stayed like that for some minutes, 'till I realize something.

Laura: Ross, how are we going to tell to the other? And to our parents? And to the A&A writers?  
>Ross: *sighs* well, from what noticed, the girls are already into the news, right?<br>Laura: yeah...  
>Ross: and what about, now, we just get worried about telling to the rest of my siblings?<br>Laura: *sighs* all right  
>Ross: *grabs her hand* are you ready?<br>Laura: *takes a deep breath* yeah, let's go...

And with that, we started to head to his dressing room, to break the news to the others...

**And that it. What do you think?**

**Ok, now to the reasons:**

**I figured out this story needed a little bit of drama, and I didn't want to do something like, for example, break them apart because some random person kissed one of them or anything like that.**

**I also didn't want it to soo dramatic. We all end up getting tired of drama. So I wanted it to be something complicated and funny at the same time. **

**Plus this is something that will, somehow, uniting them even ****more…**

**Hope I have made it clear…**

**See yall next time (;**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey people!... I'm really disappointed with yall…**

**I asked for 5 reviews on the last chapter and I just got 2.**

**The thing is: I'm just posting now cause I'm feeling really guilty for not updating last week.**

**Anyways, Ross and Laura will break the new to the rest of R5, Ryland and Calum… I really had fun writing this one… Hope yall like it too (;**

Ross's POV

Yeah, that's it. I got Laura pregnant. I'm gonna be a father. And, actually, I'm happy with that. I mean, I've always liked the idea of having a kid. I just, like I said to Laur, wasn't expecting this right now, but once it's here, let's just face it.  
>I know this isn't going to be easy. Oh, let's tell the truth: me and Laur are both 17 and we have all this around us. It'll be really complicate. How the things will be now, I have no idea... <p>

We're heading to my dressing room now, to tell to Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Ratliff and Calum. Gosh, I wonder how they're going to take this. 

Laura: we're here *sighs*  
>Ross: yeah. Are you ready?<br>Laura: I don't think that exists a way to be ready for this, but, yeah, let's go... 

We opened the door and got in. Everyone was looking at us at that moment. 

Ryland: so, why did you guys took this long?... Oh, did your talk turned out on a making out session? *smirks*  
>Riker: Ryland!<br>Ryland: sorry, I just can't help myself! *laughs*  
>Rocky: but Ry is right, why did you guys took this long? I know you're a couple, but... <p>

With that, Laur and I looked at each other, nervous, unsure if we should tell them or not. 

Vanessa might have noticed our situation; because she did something that I thought that she would take longer to do. 

Vanessa: *stands up* hum, guys, I think me and Riker need to tell you something...  
>Riker: *catches what she says and stands up* hum, now?<br>Vanessa: *nods* yeah, I think it's time to everyone knows...  
>Riker: a-are you sure?<br>Vanessa: yep.  
>Ratliff: *confused* OK, you two are getting me confused. Can you tell what's going on?<br>Riker: all right *sighs and grabs Vanessa's hand* we're dating...  
>Ratliff: wow, really? That's so cool man! *hugs Riker*<br>Rydel: yeah, I always thought you'd be such a cute couple...  
>Ryland: yeah, I always thought you two would end up together... I mean, what do the Marano girls have that makes the blond boys on this family almost drool over them? And before Riker and Ross say anything, yeah that's true... Ya know, I'm start to think that if you girls had a brother, Rydel would probably have a crush on him... *laughs*<br>Rydel: Ryland!  
>Ryland: sorry sis, just kidding. Love y'a!<br>Rydel:*laughs* yeah, I know, love you too  
>Ratliff: so, since when this *points to Riker and Vanessa* have been happening?... And other thing, why didn't you guys *points to Ross, Laura and Rocky* say anything about it yet?<br>Rocky: *rubs his neck* ya know, that's because we've kinda already known about this...  
>Rydel: what? How?<br>Riker: Rocky kinda figured this out...  
>Rocky: yeah, I know when there's something up with you, Riker. Mainly if that is a girl...<br>Vanessa: and Ross and Laura may or may not have caught us making out *blushes*  
>Raura: yeah...<br>Ratliff: well, does anybody else know about it?  
>Vanessa: not really... We just kept in secret from you guys because we knew Ross and Laura liked each other. We didn't want to get in the middle...<br>Riker: yeah, but now it's all right now *kisses Vanessa's cheek*  
>Rydel: awn, I'm so happy for you guys! *hugs them*<br>Caini: yeah, me too! Congrats!  
>Ratliff: so, what a surprise this day! This can't get any better! *smiles*<br>Ross: *rubs his neck* actually, the surprises didn't end yet...  
>Rocky: what do you mean by this, Ross? <p>

I turned my face to look to Laura, just to see if she agreed with me telling them. Her look to me was just like "it's now or never". So, I took a deep breath and started. 

Ross: hum, what would you guys say if I tell you that the Lynch family is gaining a new member?  
>Ryland: what? Is mom pregnant again?<br>Rocky: I don't believe that's mom and dad who are having a kid, Ry. They already have 5 and I don't think that after 16 years they'd want another one...  
>Ryland: so who is possibly having a baby? That's not me, neither you; Rydel is kinda out of the question. So who can be that one? *looks at Riker*<br>Riker: why are you looking at me? Vanessa's not pregnant! I'm not that stupid! *looks at Vanessa* you're not pregnant, right?  
>Vanessa: no, that's not me. But I'd calm down a little bit if I were you. Ya know, just to try not overreacting about anything...<br>Rocky: so, if that's not Riker, that means that... *looks at Ross and Laura* Ross, Laura, do you guys want to share anything with us?  
>Raura: *looks at each other* Surprise!<br>Ryland: *shocked* what?! You two? Seriously? How this happened?... Wait, you don't need to answer this. But please Ross, just tell me that didn't happen in our bedroom...  
>Ross: *laughs* no, Ry. Chill out. That wasn't there.<br>Riker: you two, really? You're guys are the last people I would ever think something like this would happen. I mean, I always bet if this ever happened on this family, the one doing this would be Ryland. Not you, Ross!  
>Ryland: Yeah... Wait. Hey!<br>Riker: w-what were you two thinking?! I know you're a couple and that's completely normal happen what happened between you guys. But gosh, you're two children! And Ross, couldn't you at least have used protection?!...  
>Rocky: *looks at Riker* dude! Calm down! You don't need to freak out because of it. It's the last thing they need! The last thing we all need. Don't you think Ross and Laura are already going through too much? Just for finding out about this? Don't you think they're also shocked?... *sighs* Of course I'm shocked and worried about it. And of course I think they should've been more responsible. But let's just not overreact, OK? <p>

And that's one of the times that I thank God for having a brother like Rocky. Of course, I love them all. All of them have their qualities and defects. One of Rocky's, for example, is being self-controllable and the understandable. It's good to have someone like that near you. 

Riker: *sighs* *turns to Raura* Rocky is right. Sorry Ross. Sorry if I kinda overreacted... It's just that *sighs* you're my little brother. And Laura, you're like a sister to me. I think that was just the overprotection... Consequences of being the older. *Laughs* 

Like I said before, all of them have their qualieties. One of Riker's is his overprotection. Although, like you saw, he can get this too far sometimes. 

Ross: hey, It's ok, Riker. I knew you freaking out was possibility *laughs* All that you said was right though. It's just that… *rubs his neck* it just happened. Neither of us was expecting that...  
>Rocky: hey, dude, it's all right. We understand... And I want you two know that it's not going be easy. You'll have a lot of complication. But never forget that we all will be here for you...<br>Riker: yeah guys, always here...  
>Ryland: same here! Gosh, I can't believe I'll be an uncle *laughs* And I also can't believe Riker overreact on that way... God, I can't imagine how he would react if the one pregnant was Rydel *laughs*<br>Ratliff: If Rydel was pregnant, I bet the guys who got her pregnant probably would be at the hospital right now... *laughs* yeah, and Laura, Ross. You can also count with me...  
>Calum: also don't forget about me and Raini<br>Rydel: do Ness and I need to say anything? *Smiles* Of course I'll be here and I'm sure that so does Vanessa...  
>Vanessa: yep...<br>Laura: *takes Ross's hand and smiles* thank you guys. We know that will be really complicated. It's nice to know we're going to have your support.  
>Ross: Laur is right. I mean, we have all this around us. The press will get crazy when its finds out this. It's good have you guys with us...<br>Rydel: awn Ross, you know we will be always here for you. We're your family *smiles*  
>Riker: OK. Enoughtof this, guys. Group hug! <p>

And then, we all hugged. That's one of the uncountable reasons why that I love them so much. I know I'll always be able to count with them. 

Rocky: hum, guys, this is really good and sorry to ruin that, but how are you planning on break the news for the two pair of parents that obviously need to know about it? 

At that moment Laur and I looked at each other, wondering what to do next. 

Ross: hum... *rubs his neck and squeezes Laura's hand* we actually didn't think about this yet...  
>Rydel: how you didn't?!<br>Laura: the thing is that we have no idea about how to do that...  
>Ryland: I think it's better you guys tell them individually. Ya know, Laura, you tell your parents and Ross tells mom and dad.<br>Ross: that's a good idea...  
>Laura: yeah, I agree...<br>Rydel: and Ross, we'll be there by your side. Just if you need anything...  
>Ross: thanks sis *hugs Rydel*<br>Vanessa: yeah, don't worry Laur. I'll do the same for you  
>Laura: thank you, Ness *hugs her* <p>

After that, we spent a little more time there. And then, me, Laur (once she wasn't going to school and was feeling better), Raini and Calum came back to work more on A&A before we all go home, giving Laur and I some time to think in what to say to our parents when we get home...

**OMG! Riker totally freaked out. What do you think of that? And more import: they'll tell their parent on the next chapters. What do you think it's going to happen?**

**Oh, and don't forget: 5 reviews and I'll update next week.**

**Can I count with you?**

**See you next time (;**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heey, guys. All right, you can be mad at me. I took almost 3 weeks to update, and I know I reached 5 reviews last week, but I was really really busy with school stuff and this is literally getting crazy, so I'm sorry.**

**I'd like to thank for all the reviews good and bad. By the way, Yaii if you're reading this, I just wanted to let you know that I don't have anything against ****critics, they actually help me get the story better and that I really appreciate knowing your opinion. I just**** hope you don't stop reading, cause there still a lot of things to happen (;**

**Ready to know how the Marano family will react? **

**Read and find out (:**

Laura's POV

That's it. I'm home. It's time to tell mom and dad the news. I just really don't know how to do this. But for my luck, I have Vanessa by my side, and I know she'll help me if I need. Just like she did earlier when we were going to tell to the boys... 

Laura: well, I think it's time... *sighs* How do you think they're going to react?  
>Vanessa: no idea. I just know I'll be there with you <p>

With that, we both went to the kitchen, where mom and dad were. 

Ellen: hey girls, how are you? Are you feeling better, Laura? Vanessa called me telling you weren't going to school because you weren't feeling well...  
>Laura: yeah mom, actually I'm much better right now...<br>Damiano: but what did you have?  
>Vanessa: she was having some nausea and threw up. But she's great now. She hasn't vomited in the past 2 hours...<br>Laura: yeah. To tell the truth, I'm a little bit hungry now...  
>Ellen: oh, honey. Sit here, let's have some coffee.<br>Laura: all right *sits on the table*  
>Vanessa: I'm hungry too *also sits on the table* <p>

After a while eating, the nausea came back. Really, there wasn't any other time to that happens? Well, the answer is no! I just stood up and ran to the nearest bathroom, throwing up once again. Vanessa ran after and helped me, holding my hair and rubbing my back. Mom and dad came right after her. 

Damiano: Ellen, I really think we should take Laura to the doctor. That's not normal...  
>Ellen: yeah, I think that's the right thing to do...<br>Laura: no! There's no need in this! I'll be fine!  
>Ellen: Laura, I think your father is right. That isn't normal. We need to know what's happening to you.<br>Vanessa: that's the thing, mom, we know what's happening.  
>Damiano: so what is it?<br>Laura: *sighs* mom, dad. I need to tell you something *starts to panic* I-I... I... Did you know that Vanessa has a boyfriend? 

Yeah, I need to admit. I didn't give my best here. I just got scared. So I simply said the first thing that came up in my mind. I mean, it's not so easy to tell your parents that your boyfriend, a 17 year old guy, got you, a 17 year old girl, pregnant.  
>I just looked at Vanessa, whom gave me an angry, but at the same time a comprehensive look. <p>

Ellen: oh, this? We already knew she and Riker were together...  
>Damiano: *nods*<br>Vanessa: *surprise face* h-how did you guys know that's Riker?  
>Ellen: oh, sweetheart. Do you really think we didn't see his car parked near here some nights ago?<br>Vanessa: *blushes really hard* oh, that...  
>Ellen: but that's not this you want to tell us. Right, Laura?<br>Laura: *shyly nods*  
>Ellen: so, what is it dear? You know you can us anything.<br>Damiano: yeah, honey. What's happening? 

At that moment, I looked at Vanessa, who nodded to me. 

Laura: *sighs* all right. I'll tell you. But it's better you two get a seat first.  
>EllenDamiano: *gives her a suspicious look*  
>Vanessa: mom, dad, I think is better you do what she's saying. Go for me, this will get you shocked. <p>

We all went to our living room and I waited for them to take a seat. I was really nervous. I didn't know what to do, so just start to pace to one side to another. 

Laura: all right. I'll do this. But dad, you need to promise don't hurt Ross. Please, dad, he's already feeling guilty because of it, even though I sad it's not just his fault...  
>Damiano: Laura, please. Spill it out. We need to know. I promise I won't touch Ross. And I don't understand what can be that bad to me want to hurt him... <p>

And that was the time. I needed to put this out. They deserve to know. They're my parents. 

So, I just took a really deep breath. 

Laura: *scared eyes* I-I'm... I'm pregnant. With Ross's baby. 

No one said anything. The rooms just suddenly turn quiet. They said absolutely nothing. I think they were too shocked. But that silence kinda worried me. 

Laura: mom, dad, please, say something...  
>Ellen: *still shocked* I-I don't know what to say. I've never expected this from you and Ross. You're just seventeen. I knew things like this would happen with you two. I just didn't expect you getting pregnant.<br>Laura: I know. We didn't expect this either.  
>Ellen: *sighs* are Stormie and Mark already knowing about the baby?<br>Laura: Ross is supposedly telling them right now... Mom, I know he'll stay by my side. I know he's going to support me and help with our baby.  
>Ellen: I know, honey. He loves you. You can tell it just by the way he looks at you... And he's not the type of the guy that would run away from something like this. Plus, I doubt Stormie would let he do something like that. *smiles* oh, sweetheart, I know you're scared, I know you two don't have any idea about how the things will work right now *hugs her* *sighs* I just want you know we'll be here, to help you on anything you need.<br>Laura: *smiles and hugs her mom again* thank you so much mom... 

We were hugging. That was so good. But I didn't get why my father haven't said anything yet. And that was really bothering me.  
>Laura: d-dad. Are you OK?... Please say something. You're scaring me. And please, don't hurt Ross.<br>Damiano: *blinks his eyes* I-I don't have anything to say. I'm still shocked... And worried. Gosh, my baby girl is having a baby! I really don't know what to do. And don't worry, I won't hurt your boyfriend. You'll need him more than you imagine right now, raising a child is not easy. And it'll be even more difficult to you.  
>Ellen: your dad is right. I mean, besides you two being only 17, you have a lot of things more to worry about. Oh, sweetheart, you now we'll be here to help you, but have you already thought on how is going to be your school? And what will be the effect on your career? What about his? How will Austin and Ally stay now? And you we have the press yet. It's going to get crazy because of it.<br>Laura: I know. It's not gonna be easy. And I really have no idea on what will be the impact on Austin and Ally and I don't know how it's gonna be our career. I know we'll receive a lot of critical like: "how can this two irresponsible kids be considered the right people to do star a Disney show?"... But you know what? I don't care, and Ross made it clear that neither does he. We... *puts her hand on her stomach, stroking it* we just want our baby be safe, healthy and happy. Nothing else matters. 

When I finished, once again, no one said anything. My mom just smiled at me and said: 

Ellen: honey, do you have any idea about how I'm proud of hear you saying this? *hugs Laura* this proves that you're more than ready to do this.  
>Damiano: I'm proud of you too... Not about you getting pregnant at a young age. Because you know I never expected this from you. I proud of you putting your baby above everything... This proves that your maturity.<br>Laura: *tears on her eyes* thank you, dad... I love you so much...  
>Damiano: love you too, baby girl *smiles* <p>

After that, we all hugged and stayed like that for a moment. It was so good knowing they would be supportive to me, even being disappointed (what I know they really were). But I was happy with that, I was happy with the fact that they would be with me, I was happy that my child would have so many people that actually would love her/him, from the both families (yeah, I know that Stormie and Mark would help us, even if they'd get mad at Ross because of it first). 

After a while, we broke the hug and my mom said: 

Ellen: well, I think it's better we go back to the table and finishing eating. *looks at Laura* you're hungry, right dear?  
>Laura: *laughs* yep<br>Vanessa: so what are we waiting for? I want my niece/nephew be well-fed since the start.  
>We all laughed and, while I was wondering how the things were going with Ross, we went to the kitchen, to finish our afternoon coffee...<p>

**And that's it. What do you think?**

**Next chapter it's time to break the news to Stormie and Mark, how do you think it'll happen?**

**Tell me! And remember: 5 reviews and I'll post next weekend.**

**See yall next time (;**


	23. Chapter 23

**Heeeey! I missed you guys so much! Sorry for the looong wait, really. School is not easy. Let's just say I barely have time to breath *laughs*. I just hope yall forgive me (;. Oh, and one last thing: The updates will not regular. I'll TRY to update on weekends, but I can't promise anything. I just hope you understand... oh, could you also read the author's note in bottom, please?** **Now, where we were? Oh yeah, our Rossome telling Stormie and Mark about the baby... I hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry any mistakes (;** Ross's POV Yep. Here i am. At home. Siting on my bed. Trying to think on how to tell mom and dad that they're going to have a grandchild. Gosh, it won't be something easy. I know they never would expect this from me, and that they'll be disappointed. Not much later, i heard a knock on my door. Ross: get in... Riker: *opens the door and get in his room* hey, are you ok? Ross: *sighs* yeah.. Riker: so what are you waiting for? Go tell them. They need to know. Ross: it's not easy, Riker. I really have no idea about how to do this. It's not like walking into the room and say "hey mom, dad. Laura and I are having a baby, bye!"... *sighs* I don't have any idea how they'll react. I really don't want them freaking out like you did. I know they never thought something like that happening to me or to any of you guys... Riker: *sits on the bed* listen, Ross. Sorry again about how I reacted earlier... It's just that I was expecting being the first to have a kid on this family, not you *laughs*. I was shocked... And, of course mom and dad aren't expecting for something like it and of course they might get mad and be disappointed, but you know that in the end they'll get over it and will help and support you two... Plus, they deserve to know... Rocky: *enters in the room, followed by Rydel and Ryland* Riker is right. They wouldn't let you with no support. And neither does we... We'll stay there with you if you need. All of us *smiles* Ross: *stand up, being followed by Riker* I know, thank you guys. I really don't know what I would be without you *smiles* Ryland: we also don't know what we would be without you, bro. I mean, I would have a bedroom with way more free space *laughs*, but it would be too quiet and I like how the thinks loud here *laughs* Rydel: and I would miss my one of baby brothers Riker: the things would never be the same here, bro. I'd miss to see my young clone every day *laughs* Rocky: yeah, bro... Like you sing, there's no way we can make it without ya *laughs* Ross: *tears on his eyes* love you guys! And we all gave a big group hug. That's just one more reason why I love them so much: I always can count with them, no matter what. Rydel: *says when they break the hug* so, are you ready, little bro? Ross: *sighs* well, like Laur said before, I don't think there's a way to be ready for this, but I'll have to do this anyways... Where are they? Rocky: kitchen. They were doing the dinner, I think... Ross: thanks *starts to heading to the door, but stops, suddenly* hum, could anyone of you go with me?... Ya know, just to give me support... Riker: we'll all be there for you, dude Ross: thanks guys... And, with that, we all headed to the kitchen, where my parents were... When we arrived there, we found them sat on the table. So, I decided to sit there too. To tell the truth, we all ended siting. Ross: hey mom, dad Mark: hey, son... Stormie: oh, hi sweetheart. *stands up and kisses his forehead* hungry? Ross: not actually. But thanks *smiles* Stormie: *looks at her other kids* and you, guys?... Everybody: nope... Rocky: actually, I thinks it's not time to eat... Ross needs to talk to you... Serious thing... Stormie: oh, really? What's going on, honey? Ross: I... I got... *starts to panic*... Did you guys know that Riker and Vanessa are dating? Riker just looked a little desperate. He just glared at me like "what are you doing?! I know you're you scared but do you really needed to say this?!"... Stomie: oh, Riker and Vanessa?...We've already known this.. Right, honey? Mark: right I just glared at my brother. He was shocked. I bet he could hardly say something. Riker: h-how d-did y-you k-know t-that? Told ya... Ya know, Sometimes I think I know my siblings too well *laughs* Stormie: *laughs* do you think I don't talk to Ellen? She saw your car parked near her house that night you didn't sleep at home... Riker: oh *blushes and rubs his neck* this thing... Mark: well, but we all know Ross too well to know that is not what he's trying to tell us... Ross: h-how do you know? Stormie: you started to evade the issue... What happened, sweetheart?... OMG. Is anything with Laura? Is she OK? Did anything happen with her? Ross: No!... I mean, Yes!... But she's fine now!... And when she's not fine, it'll be just a matter of time to she be fine again... Everyone: what?! Rocky: Ross, just put this out. Trust me, it'll be better than still holding it with you. I looked at Rocky and nodded. He was right I need to put this out. Plus they're dad and mom. They deserve to know... Ross: Ok, i'll tell you... But can you do me a favor? Can you, please, listen to me and at least try to not freak out like Riker did when i told him? Riker: hey! Till when will you keep this? Ross: that's a scene I'll never forget... Me and I think no one that was there... Ryland: he's right. I'll never forget that. It was hilarious *laughs* Rydel: OK guys, that was funny. But I think it's better we go straight to the point. I think mom and dad aren't understand anything. Mark: your sister is right. Just tell us, son. We'll not freak out. And that was the time. I was about to tell my parents something that would change my and Laura's life forever. I just took a deep breath and started. Ross: Ok... *sighs and rubs his neck* I... I got Laura pregnant. At that moment, nobody said nothing. The kitchen was in a complete silence. I looked at my siblings like I was asking "what should I do? What's going to happen now?", but they just glared at me at the same way. After a while, my mom finally decided to say something... Stormie: *blinks her eyes* you, you what? Ross: I got Laura pregnant. Stormie: OMG, Ross! I... I don't know what to say... Are her parents already knowing? Ross: I guess she might be telling them right now... Mom, I promise, I will stay by her side for everything. We'll going through all this together. We'll raise our baby together. I'd never let her alone. And I don't care what people will say about this. I don't care what media will say. I know there will be critical like "how this two Disney stars be considerate examples when they will be parents at 17?" And that's not gonna be easy. I know A&A probably will be a mess because of this pregnancy. I know our life will change. But I couldn't care less! And iIknow that neither could Laur. I.. I love her. And i already love this baby... *sighs* we just want that this baby be healthy, safe and happy. Just this. Nothing else matters. Wow. I can't belive i really put this all out. I feel so much better. Mark: *smiles* you know I'm really proud of you, right?... Not about you getting a girl pregnant at 17. I'm proud of hear that from you. I'm proud of knowing that you're taking your responsibility. Stormie: me too! That proves we did a good job with you *smiles*... I'm glad to know that you're putting your child above all. That means that you're ready for this. But I want you keep in mind that raise a kid is not easy. You see how the things are here. You still worrying us even being almost adults. Well, adult in Riker's case *laughs* Ross: yeah, mom. I know. And you can have sure that both Laur and I will give our best on it. Stormie: I know, honey... And I also want you to know that you can come to us for everything that you need. Mark: your mom is right. You don't need to think twice. Ross: *hugs them* thanks... Love you. Stormie: we love you too, sweetheart... *looks at the others* what are you waiting for, guys? The hug is for everyone. With that, all had a big group hug. I was happy. Happy to know my son or daughter would have so many people, from the both sides (yes, I knew Laura's parents would give her support), that will love him or her so much. After a while, we broke the hug. Stormie: so, I think I'll finish the dinner. You help me, Mark? Mark: all right Ross: do you want us to help you? Stormie: I appreciate this, but that's no need. Why don't you call Ellington for dinner? You can rehearsal while the dinner isn't ready and after eating... Ross: OK, thanks mom! *kisses her cheek* we'll do this. Right, guys? Boys/Rydel: yep. *smile* After that, while mom and dad were doing the dinner and while I was texting Laur to know how the things went with her parents, we all went to the living room, to call and wait for Ratliff...

**So, that's it. What do you think? What's going to happen next? Tell me what you think on the reviews, please! I love reading them! Oh, and also thanks for the support while I was out. That means a lot, really (:**

**See you next time (:**


	24. Chapter 24

****Hey wonderful people who keep reading this fanfic even with the long wait! I just want to say one thing: YOU´RE AWESSOME! Oh, and a huge thanks to who reviewed the last chapter, really. They're what keep this story on. Oh, and if you have any doubts or curiosity about the story, feel free to PM me, ok? I don't bite *laughs*****

**Anyway, are you ready to chapter 24? I hope you are... Sorry any mistakes (;**

Laura's POV

*Skipping the weekend*

And there we were. Another Monday in our lives. I was feeling much better, but I was having a lot of hungry and a little bit of sickness yet, mainly in the morning.

The weekend was all good. I spent it with Ross, once R5 didn't have shows this weekend. I went to his home at Saturday and he went to mine at Sunday. We had a lot of fun. It was really good that both mine and his family took the news so well and that they're being so supportive, once we will need it, with all the media stuff... They even started to guess if the baby was a boy or a girl *laughs*, what was pretty fun to see...

And there we were. Austin and Ally set. One more day of work. But that day we weren't just work there though. That day was the day that we would tell to the A&A writers what was going on. We needed to do that, to know what would happen with Austin and Ally, once my pregnancy would affect everything in the show.

Ross drove us to the set today. He parked the car and helped me on getting out it.

Keeping my hand into his, we started to heading into the set.

Laura: Ross, do you have any idea on how to do this

Ross: nope. But I also had no idea when I told my parents. And the things went well... Laur, we need to do this. We need to tell them to know how the things will work here by now

Laura: I know... I'm just wondering how they will react... I hope they don't fire me...

Ross: Laura Marie Marano. They won't fire you. You're awesome... There's no way they can make Austin and Ally without Ally. Plus, even if they fire you because of it, I'll fire myself right after...

Laura: you'd do it? For me?

Ross: why so surprised, Laur? You know you're my Juliet. And it's our kid that we're talking about... You know I'd do everything for you both

Laura: *smiles* do you know how you make me happy by saying this?

Ross: what?

Laura: our kid *smiles*...

Ross: *smiles* but it is our kid. I'd never be happier to say this. *smiles*

Laura: *gets on her tip toes and kisses him on the lips* I love you... *puts her hand on her stomach* we both do...

Ross: *gives her a peck on her lips and puts his hand on top of her hand that's on her stomach* and I love you both too *smiles*

When we finished talking we've already arrived on our dressing room's doors, just to see Calum and Raini coming to compliment us.

Raini: so, when are you guys planning on telling to Kevin and Heath?

Ross: today. Right after the rehearsal.

Laura: I'm worried about it. I know this will affect everything here... As much as I know and I have sure that the baby is more important than all of this... I can't help but wonder what's gonna happen. Will this be the end of Austin and Ally?

Ross: *sighs* I really don't know, Laur. But i don't think they'll fire you.

Raini: well, I don't know too. But if this is the end of A&A, I know that will not be the end of our friendship

Calum: Raini's right. It can be the end to Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez, but not to Ross, Laura, Raini and Calum... Actually, neither to them will be the end. They all will be friends forever *laughs*

Ross: that's right. That's not gonna be the end. *smiles*

Laura: awn guys, come here... I think we need another group hug to complete this moment.

And we all hugged and stayed like that till they called our name to go to stage, rehearsal.

After what was like 4 hours we finished a pretty funny rehearsal. What meant that was time to give the news to the others.

I looked at Ross. He looked at me and nodded. It was time. He grabbed my hand and we headed on their direction.

Ross: hey, Kevin, Heath. Can me and Laura talk to you?... It's really important... And urgent.

Kevin: *confuse face* all right. Let's just go to the office so we can talk better. So, see you there in... 5 minutes?

Raura: *nods* ok

Heath: see you there, so...

And then they head to their office. Before we could follow them, we're stopped by Calum and Raini.

Calum: hey guys. Hum, good luck there...

Raini: yeah, guys. Believe me, everything will be fine

Laura: thanks guys *smiles*

Ross: *sighs* well, Laur. I think it's time... *reaches his hand towards her*

Laura: yeah, let's go... *grabs his hand*

And then we headed to their office. Arriving there, we knock on the door.

Heath: *opens the door* oh, it's you guys. Get in. We were waiting for you...

With that, we both got in the office.

Kevin: so, what's so important that you two need to talk to us?

Laura: I think it's better we sit first...

Ross: Laur is right. I think it's better we all sit first.

Heath: *suspicious face* guys... What's happening?

Laura: let's sit first, please. This can affect the whole show...

Heath: *worried face* all right..

And we all sat on the chairs that was there.

Kevin: so, we're sitting now. Can you say what's going on?

Laura: *sighs* yeah, we can...

I looked at Ross and held his hand tightly.

Ross: *sighs* me and Laura... We're having a baby.

Heath: what?! L-Laura, are you pregnant?

Laura: *nods* yes, I am...

Ross: and I am the father.

Kevin: oh, guys... This is really...

Laura: unexpected?

Kevin: *nods*

Laura: yeah, we understand...

Ross: it was like this to us too... How are the things work now?

Laura: a-are you firing me?

Heath: no, Laura. We're not firing you just because of you're pregnant. That would be not fair. You're an amazing actress and singer... Plus, there's no Austin and Ally without Ally.

Laura: so, how will be the things now?

Kevin: let's see... How far are you? I presume you're not too long, once you're not showing yet.

Laura: that's right. I'm about 3 weeks

Kevin: ok, 3 weeks. Until February, that is when we will be finishing the season, you'll be about 5, 6 months, right?

Laura: right.

Kevin: I think we can manage with that. You won't be showing that much. What do you think about it, Heath?

Heath: I'm sure we can do it *smiles*

Laura: thank you so much *hugs them*

Kevin: there's no problem, Laura *smiles* we would never fire you... But what is really bothering me is how will the press react about it.

Heath: yeah, guys. They don't even know you're together. They'll take a big chance with this.

Ross: We really don't know what's gonna happen. But what they will say doesn't really matter. We just want them that they stay away from the baby.

Laura: yeah, we just want our baby be OK. We'd do anything to keep him/her safe.

Heath: that's really mature from you two. That proves that you'll be good parents, even being this young.

Kevin: that's right, guys. And just know that we'll be here to help if you need.

Ross: thank you, guys.

Laura: yeah, thank you so much.

Kevin: there's no problem. You're great people *smiles*... Now, I think it's better you go, once you Laura, have class and you Ross, might have to rehearsal with the rest of R5, right?

Raura: *nods* right *smiles*

Heath: bye, guys.

Raura: bye.

With that, we got out there and Ross waited till my mom arrive to drive me to school. We said goodbye, agreeing on seeing each other later, and headed to do what we needed to do for the of the day...

**And that's it! What do you think? Oh, and tell me, what do you think the baby is? Are Ross and Laura having a cute baby bor or a little princess?**

**See ya next time (;**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sup, guys? How are yall? **

**Hey! Who watched the Wold Cup Final yesterday? Germany won! Yay! I'm soo happy! What's pretty ironic since I'm Brazilian and Germany beat Brazil by 7x1 *laughs***

**Anyway, Thanks a lot for all the reviews for the last chapter! Love yall 3**

Ross's POV

*Skipping some weeks*

It has already passed some weeks since Laur and I found out about the baby, and just a few people besides our family and the Austin and Ally crew are knowing about it.

A lot of things happened on these weeks, like, for example, I went to Hawaii with my family (yeah, for all of us Ratliff is part of the family), what wa awesome! We had lots of fun!While we were there, Laur visited schools for the Unicef Trick or Treat, what was pretty cute, from what I saw from the pics, interviews, and also from what she told me.

We also did some live tapping. It was pretty cool. My entire family went with me on the last ones. We took a picture with everybody on one of them, a really nice pic. Laur and I made serious faces *laughs*. They posted the pic on instagram, what made the fans go crazy, mainly the so called Raura shippers *laughs*... Ya know, I wonder how will be their reaction when them find out about Laura's pregnancy and that the baby is mine ('cause lets face it, they'll find out about it soon or later). I bet they would jump, scream, shout, laugh, or in another words, they'd freak out from happiness *laughs*.  
>The rest of R5 and I are rehearsing for our next tour, the #dancingoutmypantstour *laughs* (gosh, I really like this name), and I'm super excited about it! We're going to a lot of places, including Japan! But the thing is: even knowing this tour will rocks, I'm worried about Laura. I mean, I'll have to leave her here. And yeah, I know I have no reason to worry about, and that she'll be OK and that her family and friends will be here for her... It's just that, *sighs* even if I'm leaving for doing something I love, with people I love, leaving her and the baby bothers me so much. It seems so wrong, like if a piece of me was missing. And yeah, I know I leaved them for the Hawaii trip and that we talked every day, even it was just texting and that we'll repeat this again this time. But, ya know, it is not the same as have her here, with me, on my arms. It's not the same as hold her hand. It's not the same as be in front of her and look at those big brown eyes that mesmerize every time I look into them. It's not the same as not having that amazing personality that makes me smile for no reason. *Sighs* It's not the same as having that incredible sensation of melting every time her sweet lips meets mine.I know what you thinking: "What the heck is going on, Ross? You don't even seem a boy saying all those love stuff...". Well, I know that's not the kind of things that guys of my age usually say. We usually say unusual things and think shit, and believe me, I do all this stuffs. A lot. Gosh! I'm the guy who changed the fallin' for you lyric from "secondhand chic" to "rockin' sex in the sheets". Of course I think shit! *laughs*... But anyway, even though Im a big flirt guy ('cause let's face it, I am. Even my own girlfriend said that), this is truly how I feel. I'll miss my Laura. And I'll miss my baby. Besides it, ya know I'm a romantic guy. So me for saying that type of think it's completely normal.<p>

It's night right now and me and Laura are at my home, after another long day of work. By work I mean rehearsing for A&A, school for Laura and rehearsing for the #dancingoutmypantstour for me. Although we're really, really, really tired, we thought it would be good we pass all the time possible together. We're just cuddling on my bed right now and also sharing some kisses.

Laura: I'll miss you *whispers into a kiss* Ross: I'll miss you too *says while gives her a peck on the lips* you both *puts his hand on her stomach* Laura: he or she will miss you too Ross: *sighs* I wish I hadn't to leave you Laura: but you love doing what you do... Ross: I know, but I'll be worried with you. Mainly with you being on this situation. Laura: I'll be fine, doing what I always do when we're not filming A&A: studying and doing some interviews. And, besides this I'll probably be doing something for Unicef... And you will be rocking on those stages with R5, meeting fans and being rossome *laughs* Ross: *looks at her* you're the awesome here, ya know? Laura: thank you. But you are too *kisses him*It started like a sweet kiss, but we started to deep it. So we kinda made out so some long time, until someone enters in the room while we were doing it.  
>Ryland: ew, guys! Get a room you two! Ross: *looks at him on a funny way* we got a room. You're the one invading it! Ryland: sorry dude, but the room you got is mine too... Besides it, Laura, you're pregnant! Laura: I know, but this doesn't mean we can't have a making out session. Ryland: I also know that, but on the way this one was going, it'd probably end in something way more than a PG-13 stuff Ross: what do you mean by that? Ryland: oh, please, Ross! You were already on top of her!<br>That was true. I was on top on her legs. But we were just making out. Nothing more than this.  
>Ross: and? There's no problem with it. Laura: true that. Ryland: whatever you say... I'll just pick some t-shirt. Then I'll live you two love birds all alone here. I'm hanging with Brandon and Savannah today. Ross: ok, go there. Don't come back too late. That means nothing more than PG-13 things *smirks* Laura: *laughs* let your brother in peace, Ross. Besides it, her brother will be there too. I don't think they'll do something like that. Ryland: no, let him Laura... Oh, and don't worry Ross. I'm not like you. I know how to control myself Ross: haha, very funny Ry Laura: *laughs* all right, even though watching you two teasing each other is hilarious, I think it's time to stop, 'cause I don't think you, Ryland, would like being late to go out with your girlfriend and her brother. Am I right? Ryland: totally *smiles* so, I'm going. Bye to you love birds *laughs* Laura: bye Ryland! Ross: see ya!<p>

When he got out of the room, I turned to Laura.

Ross: so, whatcha wanna do now? Laura: I don't know. Let's just chill. Ross: ok... When you're going to the doctor to see how's the baby? Laura: soon *smiles* really soon. Mom said she'll take me as soon as possible. Ross: all right *smiles*. I'm so curious... Laura: why? Ross: to know if we'll have a little princess or a little buddy *smiles* Laura: oh, that. I'm curious too... I know it's really soon, I'm just one month and a half along. But have you already thought on some baby names? Ross: well, I might have some suggestions... Laura: well, let me hear what you have... Ross: ok, so I thought on Juliet for a girl... Laura: don't tell me you thought on Romeo for a boy *laughs* Ross: why not? Romeo is such a cool guy! Besides it, ya know Romeo and Juliet is my favorite movie Laura: yeah I know. But how about Harry to a boy? Ross: from Harry Potter? Laura: yeah. He's a brave guy... Ross: I like that... Do you like Juliet for a girl? Laura: Juliet is cool. But I don't think he'd like to be called Romeo. Ross: *sighs* all right. What else? Laura: I don't know really... Ross: and if we put two names together forming one? Laura: you mean something like Raura? Ross: yeah, something like that... Laura: it'd funny if we name our daughter Raura *laughs* Ross: i know right. I bet the Raura shippers would like that *laughs* Laura: yeah, they'd love that... I wonder how will be their reaction when this came out for the public... Ross: well, considering the fact that they've already planned our wedding *laughs* I think they'll be pretty happy about that. I think they're even able to give a party because of that *laughs* Laura: *laughs* you're right. They'd probably do it.We stayed in silence for a time. A silence, but a good one.

Ross: hey, come here. *taps on his lap*

With that, she came closer and sat on my lap. She put her head on the crock of my neck, what made me lean my head on top hers, making me feel the sweet smell that was coming from her hair. Then I started stroking her hair.

Ross: I love you, ya know that? *kisses the top of her head* Laura: yeah, I know that... Why are you so sweet? Ross: *smirks* that's one of my gifts Laura: *slaps him* stop it, big flirt guy *laughs* Ross: ouch *laughs* Laura: but anyway, I love you too *kisses him*It didn't take too long to we start to making out again.

The rest of our time together that night was pretty much like that: sharing kisses and just enjoying each others company...

**And that's it. What do you think? Tell me on reviews!**

**See you next time... Or on private messages (;**


	26. Chapter 26

**Raise your hands up if you want to kill the author! I'm sorry for it btw. Same reasons than before... oh, and thanks for the reviews, favorites and mainly for don't abandoning this story... I just want to say that no matter what happens, I won't give up on this fanfic.**

**Okay. Now, to the chapter... Hope you enjoy it (;**

Laura's POV

*Skipping some days*

It has passed some days since that day at Ross's house and R5 already came home from the #dancingoutmypantstour and, from what I've talked to them, they had lots of fun: Ross forgot One Last Dance lyric on Dallas *laughs* and Riker said "what's up Dallas" in Boston *laughs*.

I've been in New York this week to promote the Unicef Trick or Treat, once it was Halloween (oh, I got dressed like Boo from Monsters Inc. *laughs* everyone said it was cute *smiles*) it was pretty cool and so good doing this kind of things *smile*. THe funny thing was that R5 and I were at New York at the same time! But unfortunately, we have no time to see each other personally.

I've also gone on some local talk shows, events and done some interviews. And all of it went pretty well.

I missed Ross so bad, even though we texted and video chated all these days, it's simply as not the same as having him here with me. I just wanted to see his smile and have his warm body close to mine... I'm so glad that he's finally back that I literally jumped on him when I first saw him *laughs*, what made he grabs my waist and spin me around, giving me a sweet kiss on the lips when he put me down.

I'm at a waiting room right now. I'm at the doctor. Today I'm going to see how the baby is going. I'm anxious to know. I hope everything is fine with him or her. There's some others women, older than me, here, but there's some teenagers too. And, just for curiosity, I wonder if they know who I am and if they do, what they'd think about seeing me here.

My mom is here with me today. We make a small talk while we're waiting.

Laura: mom, do you think everything is all right with the baby?

Ellen: and why not wouldn't be? You're a healthy person and I'm sure that will be a good mother.

Laura: thanks for giving me support, mom. I don't know how this all would be if I hadn't you by my side *hugs her mom*

Ellen: I really do agree you both are too young to have a baby. But seeing how you two are so mature about this and so in love with each other, there's no way I could not support you.

We both smiled after that. That was a good moment between mother and daughter. That type of moment that I really wish have some day with this child.

It doesn't took so long to my name been called.

Ellen: there you go, honey.

Laura: wait. You're not coming with me?

Ellen: no, sweetheart. I think this is a thing you need to do by yourself.

Laura: but, mom...

Ellen: *looks into her daughter's eyes* i know you can do it. Plus, this is just like any other appointment.

Laura: *sighs* OK. Thanks mom *hugs her* love you

Ellen: love you too, honey

We brake the hug and then I follow the attendant to the doctor.

Dr Adele: *says without looking at Laura* hello Miss Marano *looks at her* oh, wait. Aren't you Ally from Austin and Ally?

Laura: *smiles* yeah, that's me.

Dr Adele: great. My daughter loves you guys... So, what brings you here, Miss Marano?

Laura: oh, you can call me Laura...

Dr Adele: OK. What brings you here, Laura?

And that was the thing. I really didn't know what to say. So, I just took a deep breath and said:

Laura: well, I'm pregnant. And iId like to see if everything is fine with my baby...

Dr Adele: oh, you're pregnant! But you seems like so young

Laura: I know. I'm 17. Almost 18

Dr Adele: oh, all right. Mind if I ask who's the lucky daddy?

Laura: no. It's my boyfriend, Ross Lynch

Dr Adele: Austin?

Laura: *laughs* yeah, that one *laughs*

Dr Adele: awn. Congrats! You're so cute together...

Laura: thanks!

Dr Adele: and is he happy about it?

Laura: yeah *smiles* he's the one that most supports me.

Dr Adele: that's great *smiles*... So, lest see how's your baby doing.

She stood up and asked me to follow her till the ultrasound room... When we arrived there, I lay on a litter, so I could do the exam.

Dr Adele: so, you ready to see your baby?

Laura: *nods*

Dr Adele: so let's do it!

Then I lift my shirt, so she could put the gel on my belly, what she did right after.

As she put the ultrasound on my belly, I could see the image on the television that was on the room.

Dr Adele: *smiles* do you see that?

Laura: *confuse face* what?

Dr Adele: that tiny point on the screen *points with the mouse arrow*

Laura: oh, yeah...

Dr Adele: that's your kid

Laura: realy?!

Dr Adele: yeah, and from what's I'm seeing here everything is fine

Laura: thanks God! *smiles*

Dr Adele: let's hear his/ her heart?

Laura: yes, of course!

Not much later, I started to hear a shy sound, but a beautiful one. Then I got it. Those were heart beats. My child's heart beats. I felt something that I can't describe, that was a mix of happiness and love at the same time... That's the type of moment I wish Ross was here with me. He'd be so happy. But no. I want it to be a surprise. I want to see his a million dollar smile when he sees the pic of the baby taken through the ultrasound... But I can guarantee, on the next time he'll be right here, by my side, holding my hand and hearing this awesome sound with me.

Not much later we finished the exam. I cleaned the gel that was on my belly an stood up.

Dr Adele: ok Miss Marano, you can get the exam in the reception *smiles*

Laura: thanks Dr Adele *smiles* and like I said, you can call me Laura

Dr Adele: all right, Laura *smiles*... And you can call me Adele *smiles* That's enough for today. You can go now.

Laura: thank you again, Adele

Dr Adele: no problem, Laura

I started to head out of the room, but then I remember something.

Laura: hum, Adele. Can you don't...

Dr Adele: don't tell anyone about your pregnancy? Don't worry, I won't. I know you and Mr Lynch are already dealing with too much and will have to deal with even more when you start showing and the press find out. Don't worry, if the media finds out before this it won't be because of me.

Laura: *smiles* thank you

After that, I headed to the reception to take my exam... After Itook it, both my mom and I went to the car and went home.

Ellen: so honey, how was with the doctor?

Laura: that was good. She was a sweet person... *smiles* I heard his/her heart

Ellen: that's good! How did you feel?

Laura: really good *smiles* but I really don't know how to explain it

Ellen: I understand. I felt the same when was my turn *smiles*

Laura: really?

Ellen: really.

Not much later we arrived at home. As soon my we got out of the car, I showed her the ultrasound pics.

Ellen: oh, honey. That's really cute...

Laura: I know, right?

Ellen: yeah... I think you should call Ross now, he'd be happy seeing this

Laura: you're right. I'll call him now... I can't wait for he sees this *smiles*

I pulled my flip phone out and tapped his number. I pressed the phone on my ear and waited for him answering it.

*At the Phone*

Ross: hey Laur, what's up?

Laura: are you busy?

Ross: not really. We're just at home, playing some songs... Why?

Laura: can you come to my place? I need to show you something...

Ross: oh, all right. What is it?

Laura: I can't tell. It's surprise... *smiles*

Ross: ya know, I can almost see you smiling right know *laughs*... When can I come?

Laura: as soon as possible

Ross: ok... Oh, wait a minute, Laura.

With that, i heard Riker's voice on the other side of the line asking Ross something and I had an idea of what he said.

Ross: ok, I'm back *laughs* that was just Riker ask..

Laura: just tell him Vanessa is home and yes, he can come with you. Vanessa will be happy. She misses him. *laughs*

Ross: how did you know he asked this?

Laura: I just assumed it *laughs*

Ross: all right. We're going there. See you soon.

Laura: all right. Send a hello to the others.

Ross: I will *smiles* bye, Juliet

Laura: bye Romeo *laughs*

*Of the phone*

As soon as i hung up I saw Vanessa coming downstairs.

Vanessa: hey sis. How was the appointment?

Laura: good. I heard my baby's heart beat *smiles*

Vanessa: awn... How cute!

Ellen: *comes downstairs with Damiano* all right girls, we're going out for tonight. Be safe!

Damiano: yes, be safe girls!... How was at the doctor, Laura? Is the baby all right?

Laura: it was fine. And yeah, it's all right... Oh, and don't worry dad. We're not going to be alone.

Vanessa: no?

Laura: nope. Ross and Riker are already on their way.

Vanessa: Riker is coming too? *grins*

Laura: yep. *smiles*

Ellen: all right, see you girls.

Not much later that they went out, we heard the bell ring. As soon as we heard it, Vanessa ran to the door and opened it.

Ross: hey, Van...

Vanessa: Riker!

And then, she ran to Riker's arms. He caught her and spun her around.

Riker: *laughs* missed you too, Ness..

Vanessa: *kisses him passionately*

Riker: *kisses back*

While they were kissing, Ross turned to me.

Ross: *grabs her waist and kisses her* how's my Juliet today? *smiles*

Laura: she's great. She wants to show you something.

Ross: and what she wants to show me?

I grabbed his hand and looked back to my sister and his brother, who were still kissing.

Laura: don't they need to breath?

Ross: *laughs* well, I don't know. But let's just let them being happy.

Laura: all right. Let's go.

I pulled him to the kitchen, where my purse was.

Laura: all right, and here are we.

I said while I pulled out the exam out of my purse and handed it to him.

Ross: *grabs the exam* what is it?

Laura: open it.

He opened it. And that was when a wide smile appeared on his face.

Ross: is this...?

Laura: yeah, it is... *smiles* that's our baby.

Ross: *smiles* that's awesome!

Laura: yeah. I also heard his or her heart beat. I wish you were there with me. That was so magical...

Ross: *wraps on arm around her waist an puts the other on her stomach* I wish I was there too...

Laura: *smiles and looks into his eyes* i love you Ross Shor...

Ross: love you too Laura Marie.

Right after he said that, we kissed. It was a short but a passionate kiss. When we broke it, we just stood there, looking at each others eyes, till we heard an "aawnn" coming from behind us.

Vanessa: that was so cute!

Ross: *still with his arms around Laura* oh, i see that the lovely couple finished their making out session *laughs*... How long are you two here?

Riker: not that long. We're here since the heart beat part. I'm surprised you guys didn't noticed us here...

Laura: sorry Riker, we were kinda busy *laughs*

Vanessa: *laughs* *wraps his arms around Riker* so guys, since we'll be alone here for a good while, watcha wanna do?

Ross: we're alone here?

Laura: yep. Mom and dad went out, so it's just us for now.

Riker: well, since it's like this, I'm up for a movie.

Ross: i'm with Riker...

Laura: a movie is a good idea...

Vanessa: so it will be a movie... Which one?

Ross: what about Ro...

Riker: no, Ross. We won't watch Romeo and Juliet today!

Ross: all right. No Romeo and Juliet. But also no Pirates of Caribian.

Riker: *sighs* all right

Laura: oh, and if we watch one on the Har...

Vanessa: sorry Laur, but we won't watch any Harry Potter either.

Ross: ok, so what you guys have in mind?

Vanessa: we could watch some Twilight movie... We could take a chance and see if Ross and Laura went as good as Robert and Kristen as Edward and Bella *laughs*

Riker: *sighs* all right. What about the last one? Ya know, that one have a bit of action at the end...

Ross: for me it's all right

Laura: i'm ok with this too.

Vanessa: all right. Laura, you do the popcorn while i put the movie.

Laura: good we'll eat something, because i'm really hungry...

When i said that, we all laughed... Not much later, the popcorn was ready and me and Ross headed to the living room, where we could see both Riker and Vanessa already sat on the couch and Vanessa setting her head on his shoulder. Then, Ross also sat on the sofa and i sat on his lap.

After a while, we all ended up falling asleep on each other's arms (me on Ross's and Vanessa on Riker's)...

**Awwwn. Raura and Riaura! So, what do you think of it? I would love to know...**

**See you guys on reviews, PM or next time! (;**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey! Guess Who? Yeah it's me! I just wanted say a big thank you to ****sicklscaler**** and ****princess2015**** for reviewing on the last chapter. I know the format was bad, I was having some problems to post the chap, so it ended up on that way *laughs* but I've already fixed that, some weeks ago, actually. So if you want to read again, feel free for it.**

**Okay, now, to chapter 27…**

Ross's POV  
>*Skeeping some days*<p>

It has already passed some days since Laura went to the doctor to check how the baby is going and a lot of things happened on this middle time. For example, Laura went to New York for the Readers Day and R5 started to plan our World Tour. I'm so excited about it! Even with all the buts I've already told you (like leaving my Laur and my child, what is really bothering me).  
>I also did some live tapings with A&amp;A cast and some concerts with R5... By the way, me and my family got really emotional, mainly me, in one of them, but I'm OK now.<br>I'm at A&A studio right now, at the lunch table. To be more exact, we're having lunch right now. And man, let me tell you: I've never seen Laura eating as much as she's been eaten this last weeks. I mean, I know she's pregnant and all, but man, she's really eating too much. She's eating more than me!

Ross: hum Laur, isn't that too much? *says while pointing to her plate*  
>Laura: no, I'm hungry... And I'm pregnant. You know that.<br>Ross: well, I know but I still think it's too much... Ya know, when I found out you were pregnant; I knew your appetite would increase. But i didn't think it'd be this much!  
>Laura: *laughs* well, if we consider that you are the father, maybe this all makes more sense. 'Cause let's face it, Ross. You're a hungry person...<br>Ross: *laughs* well, if we take the things on this way...  
>Laura: that's what I thought *kisses him*... I need to go to school now<br>Ross: wanna I take you there?  
>Laura: are you sure? I mean, people could see you and get suspicious<br>Ross: Yes... Laur, I really think no one will see. And, if someone does, there's nothing we can do...  
>Laura: *smiles* let's go then... *grabs his hand and get off the table*<p>

She pulled me till her dressing room door.

Laura: hold on. I just need to get my backpack and some notebooks, and then we can go...

I saw as her grabbed her backpack and some of her notebooks. I also noticed she had some difficulty to hold that all. I entered the room and grabbed her notebooks from her hands.  
>Ross: here, I'll help you. It's too much to you handle.<br>Laura: thanks, Rossy *kisses his cheek*  
>Ross: anything for my Juliet *smiles*<p>

After that we said our goodbyes to the crew, we headed to my car.

Ross: hey, you haven't told me what your best school friends said about your pregnancy...  
>Laura: well, like everybody, they were pretty surprised at first. *sighs* but they are teenagers. They know this kind of stuffs can happen with people on our age, so they understood.<br>Ross: that's good *smiles*  
>Laura: so, when are you going to Japan?<br>Ross: end of this week. *sighs* and I'm already missing you...  
>Laura: me too...<br>Ross: ya know, and I know i said this before, but I don't like leaving you behind one a bit... And now there's the World Tour *sighs* we'll be out for too long...  
>Laura: I know it. And believe me, I'm gonna miss you so bad. But it's your job, and you love doing it. Besides, they're your family and you can't simply say you aren't going. You're a huge part of that. And after, we have the fans. You know how long they must be waiting for this?<br>Ross: I know... It's just that *sighs* leaving you is like leaving a part of me, and I'm afraid something happen on this while and I'll be not able to help...  
>Laura: *smiles* thanks Ross. But you don't have to worry. We'll be fine *says while pass her hand on her stomach*<br>Ross: I know, but there's also that felling that I'll not be doing my part.  
>Laura: how will you not be doing your part? You'll be working! Please, don't think like this.<br>Ross: all right. But I promise: I'll be here when you get in labor. I'm absolutely not going to leave you on this moment.  
>Laura: got it *laughs* but neither I want you far from me on this moment.<br>Ross: good... So, your birthday is next week. What do you want?  
>Laura: you don't need to buy anything. You've already given me too much *smiles*. Just continue being the way you are.<br>Ross: *smiles* thank you. But I'm nothing compared as you... When are you going to Chicago?  
>Laura: end of this week. Same day as you're going to Japan.<br>Ross: have fun there!  
>Laura: you too *smiles*<p>

Not much later, we arrived at her school, so parked the car to help her get out of the car.

Ross: and here are we *smiles*

We then got out of the car and went to the back door to get her things out.

Laura: thanks for the ride, Ross *says while puts her backpack*  
>Ross: no problem *hands the notebooks to Laura*<br>Laura: no, really, thank you *kisses him*  
>Ross: anytime *smiles*<br>Laura: so, where are you going now?  
>Ross: rehearsal with the guys<br>Laura: have fun you there. I need to go now, or I'll miss my class *gives him a peck on the lips*  
>Ross: have fun you too *smiles*<p>

After that, she ran to the front door of her school and I went back to my car and headed to the Hollywood Records Studios, where the guys were waiting for the rehearsal. Arriving there, I parked the car and went to the studio.

Riker: hey Ross, you're finally here!  
>Ross: sorry guys, I took Laur to school today.<br>Rydel: awn that's cute, no problem.  
>Ratliff: yeah dude, we understand you want to spend some extra time with her. We all know you'll miss her a lot.<br>Rocky: yeah, we totally got it. But it's funny to know you just gave her a ride this time...  
>Ross: what do you mean?<br>Rocky: oh, usually you two do way more stuffs than that... Ya know stuffs like making out, getting her pregnant...  
>Ross: OK! I get it! But you say that like I was the only one who does this kind of stuff *looks at Riker*<br>Riker: woah, woah, woah. I know I have a girlfriend, and yes we do that kind of stuff, ok? I won't deny it. But I didn't get Vanessa pregnant.  
>Ross: *sighs and sits on the couch* yeah, I know it, Riker...<br>Riker: *sighs and sits beside Ross* you're worried about her, aren't you?  
>Ross: *nods*<br>Rocky: look little bro, I understand why you are like this, we all do. But you know that she'll be fine, doing that cool things that she always does.  
>Ross: I know Rocky. And even she told me this... It's just that *sighs* she's pregnant. It's a huge responsibility and I don't want her taking this alone. I'm part of this too. I want to be able to help her.<br>Riker: we all know you are a part of this. 'Cause if you weren't she wouldn't even be pregnant *laughs*  
>Ross: I know *laughs* it's just that...<br>Ratliff: guilt? You also feel guilty leaving her, even knowing that she'll be fine, right?  
>Ross: yeah...<br>Riker: don't worry. And also don't feel guilty. You have no reason to.  
>Rydel: yeah, Ross. And if she, for some reason, needs you, we're not going to stop you from coming back.<br>Rocky: yep, like for example, if she gets into labor and while we're on tour, you can feel free to catch a plane and come back.  
>Riker: no, nothing about feeling free. We'll put you into a plane even if you don't want to *laughs* even though I think this won't be needed and you'll come back for free will *smiles*<br>Ross: thanks guys *smiles* you don't know how much it means... Love y'all *gives everyone a group hug*  
>Rocky: there's no problem with that, bro. Plus we don't want anything go wrong with Laura or our nephew.<br>Rydel: Rocky is right. Laur is like a sister to us... And, Rocky how do you know we're having a nephew? It still can be a girl.  
>Rocky: don't know, I'm betting on a boy.<br>Riker: I bet on a boy too. One more player to our hokey team *laughs*  
>Ratliff: I go with the same. It'll be fun to have one more dude to hang out.<br>Rydel: guys you know I love having you around, but this family needs girls too... What do you think, Ross?  
>Ross: for me, being healthy is better than good.<br>Riker: all right guys, talking is really good, but we need to rehearsal now.  
>Ross: that's true.<br>Rocky: let's go then? *gets up and grabs his green guitar*  
>Rydel: well, you guys start while me and Ell go grab something to eat, right Ell? *says while grabs Ratliff's hand and starts to pull him out of the room*<br>Ratliff: right. Wow, calm down Del. We're going *laughs*

With that, both Rydel and Ratliff went out the room while the rest of us went to prepare the things for the rehearsal.

Rocky: ya know when you have a feeling that two person will end up together on one point or another?  
>Ross: yeah... Why?<br>Rocky: I had that with you and Laura and Riker and Vanessa... And I'm starting to have with Rydel and Ratliff.  
>Riker: yeah, me too... But I'll be glad if this guy will be Ratliff. He's a good guy.<br>Ross: really? Well, they'd be cute together. And Riker is right. Ratliff is super cool. Actually, I can't think about anyone better to Del.  
>Rydel: *storms into the room along with Ratliff* hey guys, we're back!<br>Rocky/Riker/Ross: *stops talking about them suddenly*  
>Ratliff: *suspicious face* what was you guys talking about?<br>Rocky/Riker/Ross: nothing...  
>Rydel: *suspicious face* Ok... Let's rehearsal, then?<br>Boys: of course.

After that, we all started rehearsal to our shows on Japan...

**Soo? What's your opinion about this one? What do you think it's going to happen next?**

**See you next time, or on reviews, or on PMs if you have some question and want to ask me… (;**


	28. Chapter 28

**Heeeey! Guess who's back? Yeah, it's meee! Yaaay! School is finally over! I can't even believe it! So, I guess you'll see me more frequently *laughs*.**

**Oh,our diva's birthday was on Saturday! I can't believe she's 19! And also, I'm in love with Smile. Anyone else here is too?**

**PS: just remembering that this story is happening in 2013. So, Laura is 18, Rocky is single and Rydellington is in kinda friends with benefice. (I wrote this like one year ago, so I didn't know about Rocky and Alexa or that Rydellington was happening)**

**Sorry any mistakes and enjoy (;**

Laura's POV  
>*Skipping some days*<p>

It has already passed some days since my birthday. I'm finally 18! Yay!. My birthday was awesome. I commemorate it with my family and some friends of school. And of course, Calum and Raini sent me happy birthday... Unfortunately, Ross wasn't able to spend my bday with me, once he was in Japan. But he and the rest of his family that were in Japan (since Ryland stayed in LA, and sent me a happy bday text), they face timed me to wish me an amazing happy bday and see if everything was OK (not that me and Ross didn't find a way to communicate, what was not easy to do, once we were on different sides of the globe).  
>R5 came back one day after my birthday, and as soon as me and Ross met, we hugged very tightly, like if the world was ending, saying how much we missed each other, if everything was all right, and he said how sorry he was for not spending my 18th birthday me... I said I understood and that he didn't have to feel bad about it.<br>We're almost on the end of the week now, and Ross has to leave for a concert in Mexico on the weekend. I have to confess that I don't like seeing him leaving like this, and that neither he does. But I can't simply say to him to stay, or else, he's able to give up of all and stay here, what would not be good, once it's his job, his family and a thing he loves doing. I couldn't ruin all of this.  
>It's night right now and I'm hanging with Ross at his house. We're at his living room.<p>

Ross: sorry i have to leave again *sighs*  
>Laura: hey, it's all right. I understand your reasons. You don't need to feel guilty<br>Ross: thank you *smiles* I'll make the possible *kisses her*  
>Laura: ok.. But let's not talk about it now. Let's just take this time to us...<br>Ross: you know what? You're right!... Let's just take our time!  
>Laura: so, whatcha wanna do now?<br>Ross: *smirks* I don't know *kisses her* I think I'll just spend time with you *kisses her again* and our baby *kisses her stomach*  
>Laura: *laughs*<br>Ross: what?  
>Laura: nothing *smiles* it's just that I felt tickling when you kissed my stomach<br>Ross: oh *smirks* you mean like this *gives her a bunch of kisses on her stomach*  
>Laura: yeah *laughs* n-now *laughs* p-please *laughs* stop *laughs* b-before *laughs* I can't *laughs* b-breath *laughs* anymore...<br>Ross: *laughs* ok, I'll stop... So, what do you think our baby is?  
>Laura: I really have no idea *laughs* and you?<br>Ross: I don't know. As much he or she is healtly it's more than good.  
>Laura: awn. That's cute Rossy bear<br>Ross: Rossy bear? Really?  
>Laura: *laughs* sorry Ross, I think the pregnancy can make me act like a child sometimes...<br>Ross: *laughs* it's ok  
>Laura: Ross...<br>Ross: what?  
>Laura: I think I'm starting to showing *smiles*<br>Ross: *grins* really?  
>Laura: yeah, but just a little bit... Do you wanna see it?<br>Ross: *smiles* of course i want!  
>Then, I lift up my shirt, so Ross could see the really small growth on my belly.<p>

Laura: can you see it? *puts her hand on her belly*  
>Ross: *grins* yeah I can *puts his hand on her belly* ... It's such a magical thing *smiles*... *looks into her eyes* I love you. You both<br>Laura: *looks into his eyes* i love you too, Ross. And I'm sure him or she already does too.

After that, we started to making out, what made us forget where we really was, we did that for a good time, till someone clean his throat, what made us break the kiss.

Rocky: guys, calm down you're sitting on a couch on the living room, what means that you're in a public area...  
>Ross: oh, thanks Rocky, we really didn't know what living room means *sarcastic tone*<br>Rocky: well, you're informed now... *laughs*  
>Ross: *laughs* I think someone needs to get a girlfriend...<br>Rocky: who? Me? No thanks, I'm good  
>Laura: and says the biggest flirt guy in R5...<br>Rocky: thanks for the compliment, Laur *laughs*... But really, I'm waiting for the right one. And then, when I find her, that'll be when I'll date someone.  
>Laura: awnn that's sooo cute Rocky! Whoever is she, she'll be a lucky girl<br>Riker: *enters the in the room* who will be a lucky girl?  
>Laura: the girl that one day will date Rocky.<br>Rocky: thanks Laura  
>Riker: oh... Hey Laur, how's Ness?<br>Laura: she's fine... Where are you going, by the way? Once you are so good looking...  
>Riker: your house...<br>Laura: doing?  
>Ross: I have my suspects *smirks*<br>Rocky: I agree with Ross on this one...  
>Riker: no guys, I'm not going there with those intentions...<br>Rocky: yeah, Ross also wasn't with those intentions when he went to Laura's house the night before we go to Chicago and look where it guide them...  
>Ross: *punches his brother's shoulder*<br>Rocky: ouch *rubs his shoulder*  
>Ross: you deserved it<br>Laura: *laughs*  
>Riker: *laughs* no you idiots, I'm going there to surprise her with a romantic picnic<br>Laura: awn… Like Troy did to Gabriella on HSM 3?  
>Riker: exactly.<br>Laura: oh man, how can you Lynch boys be so romantic?  
>Ross: I guess it's on our blood<br>Rocky: or anything about our zodiac signs...  
>Laura: ok, now I think it's time to you go Riker, before it gets too late<br>Riker: you're right. It's better I get going  
>Laura: *says while Riker goes to the kitchen and grabs a picnic basket* oh, and be careful while climbing the window<br>Riker: will be  
>Ross: have fun bro<br>Rocky: yeah, have fun... Will we see you before tomorrow morning?  
>Riker: I don't know. Maybe<br>Rocky: ok, see you then...  
>Riker: all right. See you. Bye Ross, Laura.<br>Raura: bye  
>Riker: *gets out the house*<br>Ross: *turns to Rocky* do you think he'll come back before tomorrow?  
>Rocky: no way *laughs*<br>Laura: oh guys, let the boy. He just wants to spend more time with his girlfriend. There's nothing wrong with that.  
>Ross: yeah, you're right *gives her a peck on her lips*<br>Rocky: so, completely changing subject, how is my nephew doing?  
>Ross: you're really convinced our kid is a boy, right?<br>Rocky: yep. I really want another guy to hang around *laughs*  
>Ross: I don't know if that's a good idea... *laughs*<br>Rocky: why not? I will be the coolest uncle ever!  
>Ross: it seems more like you're going to screw him up... *laughs*<br>Rocky: you know that's not true  
>Laura: *laughs* ok guys... And answering your question, Rocky. Yes, he or she is fine...<br>Rocky: *laughs* that's cool  
>Rydel: *enters in the room along with Ratliff* hey guys<br>Raura: hey  
>Rocky: sup! Where were you two?<br>Rydel: my room...  
>Rocky: doing?<br>Ratliff: chilling around, watching a movie, discussing some ideas to a new song... This kind of stuff  
>Rocky: just that? *smirks*<br>Rydellington: *suspicious faces* yeah  
>Rydel: hey Laur, what's up?<br>Laura: just passing some extra time with my boyfriend  
>Ross: yeah, with me. You heard Laur. She's all mine today *wraps his arms around Laura*<br>Laura: *laughs* wow Ross, you say like she was going to steal me away from you.  
>Rydel: *laughs* yeah Ross. I'm not going to do that. She's all yours. I have Ratliff to have fun too. Right, Ell?<br>Ratliff: right Delly *smiles*  
>Ryland: what do you mean by having fun? *says while entering the room* *smirks*<br>Ratliff: nothing what you are thinking, Ry  
>Ryland: good. 'Cause you know Delly is my sister... Not that I would dislike if you two dated. You actually look good together…<br>Rydellington: *blushes really hard*  
>Rydel: Ryland!<br>Ryland: what?! Did I say anything wrong?

After that, we talked about a lot of things. Ya know, just chilling around and having fun.

Stormie: *enters the room* hey kids. Dinner is ready!  
>Laura: *stands up* oh Thanks God! I'm starving!<br>Ross: again? We ate like one hour ago...  
>Stormie: *smiles* sweetie, she's pregnant. That's a completely normal thing.<br>Ross: I know mom, it's just that she's eating more than me! It's kinda hard to get used to this *laughs*

All of us laughed about that.

Stormie: ok guys, let's eat now *smiles*

With that, we all headed to the kitchen to have dinner.

**Soo, how was it? Did you like it? Your thoughts for the next chapter?**

**Leave reviews, guys. This helps me keep posting… And if you want to talk to me, PMs are welcomed (;**

**See yall next time (:**


End file.
